Spencer and Toby's ABCs
by DreamingintheDark
Summary: Every letter of the alphabet in a word or phrase describing Toby and Spencer. Read and Review :
1. Letters

**Hey! This is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction. I know someone else is doing this so just to let you know I DID NOT STEAL THEIR IDEA! I read it and thought I could do my own version of it. So please give it a try. I will be updating once a day with a one shot of the word or phrase. I have all the letters planned but if you want me to change any of them tell me. Here we go.**

**A**

**Blood Sugar**

**Carpenter**

**Determined **

**Everlasting**

**First Kiss**

**Grades**

**Hastings**

**I Love You**

**Jealousy**

**Kiss**

**Love**

**My**

**Never Let You Go**

**Over**

**Peaceful**

**Rosewood**

**Quiet**

**Scrabble**

**Truck**

**University**

**Vice Versa**

**Wren**

**X-Ray**

**Yes**

**Zen**

**Alley**

**Blue Eyes**

**Coffee**

**Dimples**

**Everyday**

**Forgive**

**Gravity**

**Happily Ever After**

**Ian**

**Jenna**

**Knife**

**Life**

**Marriage**

**Neglecting Parents**

**Open**

**Parents**

**Quit**

**Rocking Chair**

**Spooning **

**Trust**

**Underdog**

**Vista**

**We See All**

**eXpecting**

**Young Love**

**Zero**

**Again**

**Break Up**

**Coincidence**

**Early Childhood and Teenage Years**

**Fireplace**

**Gone**

**Holding Hands**

**Idiot**

**Job**

**Kaleidoscope**

**Light**

**Mr. Hastings**

**Natural**

**Obsessed**

**Page**

**Questions**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Studying**

**Tree**

**Unloved**

**Vow**

**Warm Hearted**

**X-Mas**

**Yesterday**

**Zillion**


	2. A

**My ****first letter.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**A**

A.

The bitch who took the love of my life out of my life. The person who's been stalking and haunting my friends and I ever since Ali's funeral. A just had to ruin everything good in my life. I hate A.

I mostly started hating A with burning passion when we (my friends and I) got the creepy chucky dolls that look like us. Keep Toby safe. I did, but I broke both of our hearts into a million pieces to do so. But, Toby would not quit, no matter what. He fought everything I did to make him stay away.

Finally I broke the safety net that was created when I broke up with him. I went to talk to him in his truck one day. I regretted ever protecting him the moment I opened up the door. I had to see-hear-smell-_feel_ him. Oh, and I did-big time. We kissed making up for all the days we had been separated. It was magical-wonderful-_amazing_. No words-not even those words-came close to describing the kisses we shared. But, A had caught us. Unlucky for me, Toby was the one who got punished.

The day he feels off the scaffolding I knew I had to end it. Toby's safety was more important to me than being with him. I had to get him to stop trying to win me back. I did. It made my heart shatter into another million pieces. But, inside, I knew he would be safe.

A was the reason Toby was gone and out of my life, but safe.

**Hope you like it. I'll be updating every day.**


	3. Alley

**Sorry for the laste update, but here's the next a.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Alley**

The day after Toby had been released, since there was no proper evidence against him, was the day I changed my mind about him. That was the day I saw him break down in the alley. No one who broke down like that could have killed anybody.

I was on my daily jog around town when I saw Toby Cavanaugh being taunted on the streets. He was walking on the sidewalk with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a sad expression on his face. Everyone was glaring at him, and sneering with disgusting looks on their faces.

I hid behind a cat to get a closer look. Pulling out my ear buds I heard the harsh comments some people gave him. Two little boys licking ice cream cones came up to him. They looked frightened even though Toby was smiling at him. The older boy grabbed the younger one's hand and ran to the other side of the street.

Toby's smile dropped and he faced his head downwards. He quickened his pace so I decided to follow him. Entering an alley Toby feel against the scrummy brick wall sliding down to the ground. I peered between the black iron gate, hiding behind a brick wall. I watched him pull his knees up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around himself holding his broad chest. Silent tears tumbled down his flawless face. His blue eyes saddened.

I knew from the day in the alley that Toby Cavanuagh was innocent. He never killed Alison.


	4. Again

**I realized two things yesterday. First, i never put a disclaimer. Second, i forgot to meantion i had two reviewers. Thank you gigi7878 and Toby Cavanaugh Lover- btw love the name :) ok enough with my blabbing on with the short chapter.**

**I do not own Pretty Little liars. If i did Spencer and Toby would be together, and A would be dead in a hole :) also Toby would'nt own a shirt :D**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Again**

As I kissed Toby with intense passion I knew I was falling in love with him all over again.

That day when I told him I was close to answers was not a regretful day for me. Once I kissed his soft tender lips again I knew that my heart was mending right then and there. The word love rumbled in my brain again, and again.

This love for Toby Cavanaugh would never end, no matter how many people tried to stop it. We were made for each other. A was not going to ruin this moment at all.

Again, and again I attacked his lips with min regaining whatever love I could get.

**Should i post another chapter today since this one was so short? Also i'm busy tomorrow so i might update really early or really late.**


	5. Blood Sugar

**Hey , so it turns out i can update normally today. i should probably meantion that most of these will be short one short about 100 words long. also that i LOVE Toby Cavanaugh Lover. shes so funny**

**i do not own Pretty Little Liars. though i wish on a star every night :(**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Blood Sugar**

Spencer was always cute when her blood sugar dropped.

She would get all high energy eating quickly to calm her blood sugar need. But, Toby found it cute seeing her rush around. He remembered when Spencer told him when she ate dinner three hours early, because her blood sugar dropped.

Seeing her rush around the kitchen trying to find something sugary to eat was funny to watch, too. It was like a little added bonus. Though, all good fun had to end.

Spencer would find something to eat rising her blood sugar to a normal rate. Her rushing would stop and go to a normal rate, too. But, Spencer would kiss him apologizing for rambling, rushing around, and talking to fast. So, it was a win-win either way.


	6. Blue Eyes

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My friends kept me busy all night, soccer keot me busy all morning and afternoon. So to make up for it I'm posting two chapters today. Also thanks to Layla Wolffe who reviewed. Love your storys by the way. On with the short, sappy, fluffly, chapter.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Sadly ABC family does.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Blue Eyes**

His blue eyes. That was what Spencer loved more than his abs. and trust me she must really love his eyes, because his abs were smoking hot!

But, his Caribbean blue eyes were so beautiful. They were sweet, tender, caring, and most of all loving. Any time his eyes looked at Spencer they glazed over with love. The moment Toby's blue eyes met his sweet brown ones he knew there was something different about his. Every time after that moment she looked into his blue eyes with love.

They comforted her whenever she was upset. They showed care when nobody did. They lit up whenever they saw Spencer. They gave off a loving glow when they opened up.

Toby Cavanaugh's blue eyes were the thing Spencer Hastings loved the most.

**Next chapter up soon.**


	7. Break Up

**Back again with another chapter. this one I believe is my longest one. It's also my saddest one. Since my friend and I are obsessed with Toby we got a little emotionally over this sence. I did try to make it like the scene in the tv show, but add details making it my own. So, sorry if any mistakes.**

**Once again I do not- will i ever- own PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. Yes, i did have to put it in capitialze. AND YES I DID SPELL CAPITAIAL WRONG NO SPELL CHECK! I give up. On with the story -_-**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Break Up**

It was the worst day of both of their lives

"Keep Toby safe. "The creepy chucky look-a-like doll said as Spencer pulled the string. Tears immediately jumped to her eyes. His brakes were savored this morning. That was A. That stupid bitch!

Spencer looked at the doll that was supposed to look like her sadly. The doll gave her an idea. She put her head in her hands as her friends huddled around her. Aria patted her back knowing how it was to have A breathing down your back in your love life. But, that wasn't the real reason Spencer was so depressed. "He can't be by me."

"What do you mean, Spence?" Emily asked leading Spencer to the couch. She took the seat next to her while Aria took the other side.

Tears fell from her blood shot eyes. "I have to break up with him. To keep him safe he must stay away from me."

Spencer sobbed into Emily's shoulder while Aria continued to rub her back in small circles trying to get her to calm down. Finally Spencer stopped her emotions from pouring out of her. I'm a Hastings; we don't show emotions, Spencer barked at herself mentally. She stopped shaking and stood up drying her tears with her sleeve. "Time to get this show on the road."

They split up following their chucky dolls' commands. Spencer was in Toby's truck staring out in front of her not wanting to say the words she needed to say. "Spencer, you're scaring me. You said it was important, but you're not talking. "Toby's blue eyes were full of worry.

"It's because I know when you hear what I got to say, you'll realize I'm not the person who you think I am. " Spencer breathed out looking at the top of the truck trying not to look at him.

Toby turned towards her. "That's not true."

"I lied to you this morning. My dad told me a whole lot more than to just mind my own business."

Tears lined Toby's eyes. "I feel like we've been in this together with your family and with Jason, too. So, what I don't understand is why you lied. "Toby's voice made Spencer break inside.

"There's so much you don't know, and I can never tell you." Spencer finally faced him.

Toby looked stunned. "Don't you trust me?"  
>Spencer was breaking inside. When Spencer didn't answer disappointment filled his face. "I thought we felt the same way about each other."<p>

Spencer's jaw wobbled. Her words tumbled out of her mouth fast. "Look I found a way to survive my secrets, but everybody I care about gets hurt. And you deserve to be with somebody who can be honest with you. So, I'm sorry."

With the final words falling out of her mouth Spencer opened the truck door quickly running out. Toby called for her following her out, but Spencer was already gone.

Their break up shattered both of their hearts never to be mended, but by the other.


	8. Carpenter

**Sorry my internet is down so i may be late updating this week. I'll also be posting two today since i didn't get one up yesterday. Thank you Layla Woffle for reviewing once again. I completely agree with you one hundred precent. on with the story**

I do no own Pretty Little Liars.

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Carpenter**

Being a carpenter was his only way of getting out of that house.

Toby Cavanaugh was always good at building things, so why not make a career out of it? Once he got his first job he was so excited. He was going to get enough money to get out of that retched house. That was until he got laid off on his first day. No one wanted to have the guy who might've killed Alison DiLaurentis to be working on their house.

That was until Toby got a job in Yardley. But, he needed his own truck and tools if he wanted the job. He didn't get paid enough from the week salary he got from the last job for a truck or supplies. That's why he took the offer to work on Jason's land. Toby took the job right after he got his G.E.D.

Toby started working there much to Spencer dismay. A couple days after his first day working for Jason, Spencer had shown up with a truck for him. It was also the day the words "I love you" popped out of his mouth. Love thoughts bounced on his brain like it was a trampoline. They would get married. Toby would build Spencer the house of her dreams. They would have kids. The kids would grow up in that house he built. They would grow old in that house.

Once Toby got out of that house he would start living his life.

**Next chapter up soon.**


	9. Coffee

**Here's the next chapter since I didn't get to update yesterday.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, though I still want to :(**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Coffee**

Spencer Hastings needed coffee more than air and water. It was like her life line. It kept her going throughout her rough day of all A P classes, agonizing field hockey practice, and dealing with annoying A.

Spencer remembered the time when Toby and she were friends. Someone was framing her for Ali's murder making her a person of interest. One day Toby came over telling her she had cops outside her house. Toby taught her a trick that day. Spencer brought out plastic cups of coffee to the cops shocking them. It showed she wasn't afraid-even though she was.

After Spencer started dating Toby, he became her coffee. Whenever she saw him it was like a burst of energy in her veins. He kept her going through the day. Now Toby was her life line; the love of her life.


	10. Coincidence

**Hey! mMy internet's not back yet so my Dad has to set it up again :/ So i stole my Mom's! :) I'm weird, aren't i? Well thank you Godess of the Sands for being my sixth reviewer- ikr they shouldn't of taken him off the show. But me and my friend did do some research and fornd a picture of Toby back on the show. though, i don't know if its in the second season or third season thats coming up. oK this is getting really long so on with the disclaimer.**

**I do not own th Pretty Little Liars. Or Toby-yet :)**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Coincidence**

Spencer Hastings was waiting for her food to be brought out at Apple Rose Grill when the door behind her opened. The air in the restaurant seemed to change making Spencer turn around. There Toby Cavanaugh- Spencer's ex boyfriend-stood with his messy brown hair and gleaming blue eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments when Toby finally stepped forward towards the counter for the to-go orders. "Jenna Marshal." The women nodded going to the back of to inform the cooks.

He turned to Spencer muttering, "Hi."

"Hi." Spencer said rubbing her hand up her fleece sleeve.

An awkward silence hung in the air. They stood next to each other waiting for their food to arrive. Finally the lady came back with a big brown bag. "Hastings?"

Spencer raised her hand a little before taking the Apple Rose Grill bag from the lady. "Thank you."

The lady smiled and returned to the kitchen. Spencer turned to leave when she remembered Toby was next to her. She swung the bag over her shoulder and smiled a little at Toby. "Bye."

"Bye." Toby raised his hand waving goodbye.

Spencer headed out the door with the warm food nestled to her side. Her heart was beating a little faster than normal. Ever coincidence her and Toby had made her heart pitter patter. Spencer cherished every coincidence with Toby.

**Til next chapter-tomorrow.**


	11. Determined

**New day; new chapter. Well hello people. My internet is still down, so if you favorited or alreated this story thank you, but i can't shout you out. so on with the story. Oh wait, ITS MY TENTH CHAPTER! WEll, minus the first chapter of the letters. It feels like just yesterday i started this. So, now on with the story.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Determined**

No matter what Spencer Hastings did to push him away Toby Cavanaugh was determined to win her back.

Ever since she broke up with him, he did everything he could to win her back. Spencer might have broken his heart to protect him, but Toby wouldn't leave it that way. The day she was arrested Toby was there screaming "I love you!" not caring who heard him.

The day he showed up with the wooden chair, she might've gotten him to leave, but his determination didn't back down. Finally the day the girls were going to catch A, Toby made her late causing the plan to fail. He knew something was up with Spencer and wouldn't leave until she told him what was up. Spencer finally got him to leave once again, but his determination would not stop him from trying to get her back.

Even though Toby left town like Spencer wanted, he determination didn't end. He would be back more determined to win Spencer back more than ever.

**Oh, and please review. I love opinions-even harsh ones.**


	12. Dimples

**Sorry about that. My computer decided to be a bitch to Fanfiction yesterday. As you know since i didn'y update yesterday i will be updating twice today. Oh, did i metion i got my internet back? i think i did, but still I GOT MY INTERNET BACK!**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Dimples**

Spencer loved Toby's dimples so much. They showed up whenever Toby smiled. They were so cute. If she was luck she would see his dimple on his chin.

Spencer saw Toby's dimples a lot since he smiled anytime he saw her. His face would light up and the dimples would pop out. Usually no one saw Toby's chin dimple because that only came out when he smile. And the only time he usually smiled was when he saw Spencer. They were one of the many things Spencer loved about Toby.

Now Spencer did have little dimples herself, but Toby was really the only one who ever saw them. She really only smiled when Toby was around. He was the reason why she smiled.

They both had dimples and they loved the other's dimples very much.

**Sorry for the short story. next onw will be a little longer. See you in a few minutes with the real chapter for today.**


	13. Doubt

**Okay here's the chapter for today. Thank you all for being patient.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Doubt**

Doubt filled Spencer Hastings up as she was about to leave to meet her friends in the greenhouse. Even if their little plan to capture A worked, there was still the chance that Toby didn't love her anymore. Or if the plan didn't work at all Spencer couldn't be with Toby without Toby getting hurt. Doubt bit at her veins bothering her with things that might happen.

Spencer doubted she could live without Toby for the rest of her life. She'd wake up with hot tears streaming down her cheeks in the middle of the night. He was her home. Not this house that she lived in and call "home". All Spencer wanted to do was to run into his arms and feel safe and at home again.

After failing to capture A, Spencer doubted she could last a minute longer before forgetting about A's warning. Of course it felt right fleeing to Toby, but Spencer knew it wasn't. Hastings were ruled by their mind not their hearts. But, not Spencer. After their kiss A fulfilled its threat sending Toby to the hospital.

Spencer knew she couldn't be with him without him getting hurt. She sent Toby away in a way that made her heart break even more than before. He was gone, but safe. Now she doubted he would ever come back and love her again.

**I know I usually dont push this, but if one more person could review that's be great. :) the odd number bothers me.**


	14. Everlasting

**So, I noticed yesterday that my shoutouts to my reviwes and people who favorited and added this story to their alrets didn't show up. Weird, huh? So, I'm going to try this again.**

**Thank You All**

***puppylover149 for adding this story to your favorites and think alerts (IDK if you did cause I deleted my emails informing me)**

***GingerRavenclaw for reviewing. Thank you that really does mean a lot to me :)**

***lovesasalways for reviewing. I do try my best to use each word in the story. BTW I love your storys! I'm reading three of them.**

***Toby Cavanaugh Lover for reviewing for the thrid time. That review made my day, thanks. :)**

***.moonbeams for getting rid of that annoying odd number :) BTW I FLIPPING LOVE YOUR STORYS! You're actully on my favorite authors list :)**

**Okay i think that's all. If I missed you please PM me so I can give you a shout out.**

**I do not own Spencer, Toby, or their Everlasting love.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Everlasting**

Spencer and Toby had an everlasting love. They have been through it all. Neglecting parents. Being Romeo and Juliet. Police officers. Evil bitchy A. and now they were tackling marriage and raising a family.

They knew they could make it, but it was still stressful. Spencer being bridezilla was an easy thing to control. Toby tried with all his willpower to calm her down. But with Spencer's O.C.D. it was a very, very difficult job. It was hard enough foe all four girls (Including Maya) to make Spencer make a decision. They were lucky and worn out when Spencer finally choose all the cake designs, dresses, place, and food.

On the day if the wedding Spencer was having a panic attack making sure everything was one hundred percent perfect. But, no one thought of turning back was on her mind. Hanna was fixing and perfecting Spencer wedding gown that she had designed just for Spencer. Aria, Emily, and Maya were trying to calm down bridezilla Spencer down with no success. After a bunch of deep breathing and a few glasses of wine they got her to walk down the aisle.

After the wedding Spencer and Toby went on their relaxing honeymoon that was much needed. A few months later the newlyweds figured out that they were pregnant. A couple months later after that discovery a little girl joined their family. Spencer and Toby shared their everlasting love for each other on the little girl. Their everlasting love lasted through everything that was thrown their way.

**AHH, Petty Little Lairs is on tomorrow! So flipping excited.**


	15. Everyday

**OMG! Love the show tonight, but still no Toby :( ok this chapter's a little short cause my friends came to watch the show with me tonight. Okay on with the thank yous.**

**Thank you all so much. Love ya 3 heehhehehe me cheesy ;)**

***.moonbeams. Thank you that means a lot! :) Also i would say Valentine's Day Spoby story, but that's tomorrow.**

***loveasalways. You're very welcome. Plus I love that i made your day :)**

***Toby Cavanaugh Lover. I know you posted you review twice, but i still love it :)**

***PeaceLoveMeheen. Thank you for being my 15th reviewer!**

**BTW i drank 2 littlers of pop yesterday and THEN saw that i got 15 reviews on my story so i kind of went bouncing on my wall and jumped till i broke my floor. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :)**

**mE will never own PrettY Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Everyday**

"I'll love you every day of my life no matter what. Toby said looking deeply into Spencer's warm brown eyes.

Tears were at the rim of Spencer's eyes. "I ca-can't Toby."

"Why can't you?" Toby stepped forward, but Spencer stepped backwards keeping space between them.

"There are things you can't know." Spencer looked to her side not wanting to look him in the eye.

Toby took Spencer's hands in his before she could pull away. She was forced to look into Toby's deep blue eyes. "I don't care about what you can't tell me. I just want to be with you."

Spencer tore her eyes away from him staring at the ground they stood on. "Just-just go…away."

"Fine. I'll go away but, I will never stop loving you. True love never dies." He dropped her hand leaving her house.

A hand clamped over her mouth as if it knew she was going to cry. Tears streamed her face. "Every day." The two words repeated inside her head banging against her skull. One thing she did know, she would love Toby every day until they could be together again, too.

**Short I know, but they are short one shots, duhhhhh ;)**


	16. Early ChildhoodEarly Teenage Years

**Seriously, you guys are the best! 18 reviews! It make my heart cry (No but wouldn't that be awesome!) Okay this chapter was not one of my strongest, because I just threw the word in there because I couldn't think of another E word. I will say Toby's part is longer, because I stalk Toby on Wikia 0_o. HAHA! I'm not joking. Though, I wish they would use a shirtless picture for it. :/**

**Thank you to my three wonderful reviewers since last chapter.**

***spoby4eva for being the first of the three. btw LOVE your username. Thank you for deciding to read my story-touches my heart (Hey it's Valentine's Day)**

***Toby Cavanuagh Lover for being the second of the three. Simply, Thank. You. You've reviewed 6 TIMES! You're like my all star reviewer. :)**

***PeaceLoveMaheen for being the 18th reviewer. I'll glad and sorry that I made you cry. :)**

**I don't own Spencer :( or Toby D: or Jenna (Thank God!)**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Early Childhood/Early Teenage Years**

Both Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings had terrible early childhoods and early teenage years. Though Toby's was worst than Spencer's both were pretty ugly things to look at.

Toby early childhood was good, until his mom died. Then his dad met someone new and got married a year later. The women his dad met had a girl his age. One thing Toby thought when he was unpacking his new step sister's stuff was that she would be very nice when he unpacked her snow globes. Sadly, he was awfully wrong. In fact Jenna (his new step sister) was very, _very _evil.

After his new step mom and step sister moved in Jenna began to take an interest in Toby. A very _naughty_ interest. That's when everything in his life turned downhill, falling faster and faster as worst, and worst thing happened to him. He never liked what she made him do to her, but if he told Jenna would twist his words making him look like the guilty one. Finally Toby freed himself from his evil step sister, but the haunting memories of what they did haunted him at every moment of the day. Even now the memories of his early childhood and teenage years haunted him.

Spencer was always in her older sister Melissa's shadow. No matter what she did to impress her parents, her sister was always one step ahead with a more glorifying prize. They would always praise Melissa for her hard work and success while Spencer got nothing but a scowl and a shameful look. Practically all they did was shun her for her under achievements.

Both of them had something in common. Both of them had terrible early childhoods and teenage years.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you have someone to love on this special day (Did I meantion i hate Valentine's Day) My Valentine is Toby :) Hope you agree ;)**


	17. First Kiss

**TWNENTY REVIEWS! Did I ever tell you guys that you guys are amazing? Well, you are. :) This I tried as best as i could to make like the real scene so please don't hate hust cuz i look off Youtube for this scene since it really did happen.**

**Thank you to my wonderfull reviwers and others.**

***spoby4eva for Favorting this story, alerting this story, author alerting me, and favorite authoring me.. Also for reviewing. I hope your Valentine's day was awesome! And thanks!**

***loveasalways for reviewing. Sorry Fanfiction was mean to you. But, thanks, I did try my best to describe it yet not too detailed.**

***ed0dbfam for favorite storying this story. :)**

**I will never own Pretty Little Liars. I think EVERYONE knows that. :/**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**First Kiss**

Their first kiss was definitely one Spencer didn't see coming.

It all started with spending the night at Toby's motel room.

"Top or bottom?" Toby asked.

Spencer's brown eyes widen not expecting Toby to ask something like that. When Toby saw her reaction he grinned, showing off his dimple on his chin that was rarely seen. "I'm just kidding." He tossed the top on the bed.

Retreating to the bathroom Toby tried to close the door all the way, but it seemed to be broken leaving the door cranked opened. Spencer was getting new tiles from the Scrabble bag when she "accidently" look up to see Toby taking his shirt off. Getting a good view of his abs from the side Spencer couldn't remove her eyes from the view until Toby walked out of view. She looked down immediately trying to forget of the site she just saw. An annoying voice inside her head kept singing, "You like him. You like him."

The next morning after finding the note from A, Toby was saying goodbye to Spencer. "If it gets too uncomfortable at home I'm here for one more night, and you can always come back." Toby offered as he shut Spencer's car door shut.

Spencer smiled at him leaning against the car behind her. "I might actually take you up on that." There was a pause before she remembered why they were here. "I'm sorry this was a bust."

"It wasn't a complete wash. To be honest it was really fun to kick your ass at Scrabble."

She was about to say something when Toby stepped forward pressing his lips to hers. To Toby's surprise Spencer kissed back placing a hand on his chest. His arms were around his tiny waist as he pulled back resting his forehead on hers. Spencer looked into his true blue eyes. "That was…not expecting that." Spencer mind was shut down from the kiss causing her not lose her sophisticated words.

Toby looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Me neither."

He pulled away holding her small hand for a few seconds before turning away. A goofy smile was left on Spencer's face until her mind kicked back in. "Hey, it was not a complete ass kicking by the way."

Toby turned around and grinned. "Goodbye, Spencer."

He left her staring at her car finally agreeing with the singing voices. Yes, she did like Toby Cavanaugh.


	18. Forgive

**Sorry for the late update. I was knind of busy today. This chapter is my longest, because it was a really long scene. Yes, I did use the real words from the show. But, I added my own desciptions. Also I'm in 7th grade and my school took away own forigen langague class so me know no French so I skipped that part.**

**Thank you to loveasalways for reviewing and adding this story to your story alerts. :) I'm just like that too. Thank you so much for liking this story that much. :)**

**Also have any of you been on cause if you're crazy about Toby there are pictures on there from a recent photoshoot. Some are just him SHIRTLESS! But, other's have Spencer too. Also TOBY COMES BACK IN EPISODE 23 "Eye of the Beholder" three sneakpeak pictures on there too.**

**I do not own anything said below or **

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Forgive**

Spencer and Toby were on his front porch just starting their French tutoring. Spencer placed her book bag on the step below her pulled out a French book from it. "I brought you something." She said handing him the book.

He took it and looked at the cover funny. He pronounced it in French then in English. "The Heart Catcher?"  
>Spencer's smirk fell and correctly translated it. "It's Catcher on the Rye. I guess there's no literal translation. But, it helps to read a book you already know in English."<p>

Toby sent her a weird look at her like she was some stalker. "How do you know I read it?"  
>"I saw you once," Spencer turned her head to look away from it. "At The Apple Rose Grille, you were reading it."<p>

Toby turned the book over in his hand glaring at it for a second then looking up at Spencer realizing why she was really here. "Why are you doing here?"

Spencer ignored his question picking up her bag once again. "Mr. Chrinche want you to review the coincidental tense and the workbook has to-"

"What do you want?" Toby kept turning the book in his hands.

Spencer got all serious. "What makes you think that I want something?" So far their whole tutoring session had been full of questions.

"Because you never do anything without a reason." Toby answered staring into her brown eyes.

"Did Emily tell you that?" Spencer snapped.

"Nobody had to tell me that." Toby responded coming to Emily's defense.

They stared at each other in silence. Spencer looked over to an open window in his house. The flowing white curtains blew in the window, but it felt like someone had just been there. Spencer looked back over at Toby and whispered, "I think maybe you're being framed."

Toby was taken aback by Spencer's words. This was very unlike Spencer. "What makes you think that?"

"I think somebody might be trying to do the same thing to me. Maybe the same person."

Toby smirked. "How's that feel?"

"Not good." Spencer said simply. "Scary."

Toby was confused. Who would even try to frame Spencer? "Why would somebody go after you? What makes you so important?"

Spencer looked across the yard shamefully. "I don't know." Hastings always knew, and if they didn't, they didn't like to admit it.

"Maybe you know something you're not supposed to know." Toby offered trying to make her feel better. But, all Spencer could think about is there were tons of things she wasn't suppose to know. So many it could make a list as long as the distance from Philadelphia to Rosewood. But, when she did know something it ended up being wrong taking her in all the wrong directions.

"Well, every time I think I know something, I get the rug pulled up from under me and I end up on my ass." Spencer admitted.

They had a two sentence conversation in French ending them up on a happy note making them both grin to themselves. Finally, Spencer said the words a Hasting never liked saying. "I'm sorry. For what I said about you and what I thought."

Those were some words Toby never expected to hear from Spencer Hastings. E didn't want to forgive her, but at the same time he did. He wasn't good at forgiving people. He wiped his nose shifted a little. Spencer leaned over and whispered real quiet, "The sweater with Alison's blood, you said that you gave it to her that night."

"I did." Toby said softly remembering that night.

"And then she got into a car…" Spencer dragged trying to help Toby remember.

"With some guy I couldn't see who it was. I'm not supposed to talk about this."

Spencer kept talking digging deeper. "Do you know how the sweater could've gotten back into your house?"

Suddenly, the window that was opened before immediately shut getting both of their attentions. Toby knew who it was instantly. Jenna. He scrambled to pick up his books. "Uhh, I have to go. Thanks for the book."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

Toby got up quickly racing back into his house. Spencer slowly placed her French book back in her bag getting up to leave still looking at the window. Inside Toby kept thinking about Spencer's apology. Maybe he would forgive her.


	19. Fireplace

**Sorry for the late update, I was really busy today. Had to tag along to pick up brother, go to a very long doctors appt, go to goalie training, and then shower. So, I came up with this idea, because it's February and no snow in Ohio-very strange. I hope you like it, but I warn you it is short.**

**Thank you all who actullay read this story. But, thank you to those who just loved to click on it and tap out :)**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Plain and simple.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Fireplace **

Spencer and Toby sat in front of the warm fireplace at Spencer's house. It was cold and snowy outside blowing the flakes down to the ground faster. The snow had blocked them in along with the power being out. Spencer's parents got stuck at Melissa's apartment in Philadelphia while visiting earlier today. Toby had came over to keep Spencer company right before the snow had come barreling down covering the ground in four feet of snow.

Toby threw a large piece of wood into the fireplace making the finally touch to the fire. Snuggling back under the heavy blankets and quilts Spencer brought down, Toby sat next to Spencer once again. She shivered slightly since the power outage had shut down the heater that kept the house toasty warm. Toby wrapped a muscular arm around pulling her closer to him. His body heat and warm essence warmed her up as she placed her head on Toby's shoulder.

The wind kept howling outside reminding them of the blizzard. But, inside in a non-heated house, they snuggled up against each other warming each other up along with the heavy blanketing. The warm gave off a warm glow lighting up the dark house. Everything seemed perfect even with the blizzard blowing outside; being there together in each other's arms.

**Yeah it's Friday! And...I'm all alone with no plans for the whole weekend. :( So hopefully I can update earlier.**


	20. Grades

**Short chapter today, sorry. I saw The Women in Black today with my mom today. First, that movie is flipping awesome! Second, it wasn't that scary execpt the first few pop outs. My mom was so flipping scared though, she had her eyes closed the whole time and brusied her fingers from squeezing them too much. XD ahah i suggest you go see it.**

**Thank you to my three awesome reviewers! :)**

***Caligirl28 thank you I love making Spoby cuteness.**

***loveasalways it seems Fanfiction hates u very much ;) but thank you. I think just for you I'll try to update in the morning.**

***PeaceLoveMaheen thank you so much! I wish that would happen in Pretty Little Liars it would be awesome!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars **

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Grades**

To any Hastings grades were the most important thing in your life. So, naturally for Spencer Hastings grades were the most important thing to her.

When she was younger it was all about out grading her older sister, Melissa Hastings. But, unlucky for her Melissa always got better grades. Then it was all about getting first place in spelling bees, volunteering outside and inside school, and being president of the student council. They lost any relationship of being sisters and started a war of being better. They hated each other more and more as one succeed more and more.

That was all before Spencer started dating Toby. He became the most important thing in her life-even though grades were still a close second. She didn't care about beating Melissa in the war they created so many years before. All she cared about was Toby Cavanaugh. He was the thing she was thinking about every second of the day, not grades. Spencer felt like she got an A+ every time she and Toby kissed. It was like floating on a cloud.

Now Toby Cavanaugh, the love of her life, was the most important thing in her life. Not some stupid grade on a test.

I** will try my best to update in the morning now. So week days it'll be up around like 6 or 7 am cuz I'll do it before school. Weekends maybe 10 to 11ish am. If i have a sleepover the night beofre though it'll probably be up when i get home.**


	21. Gravity

**Okay, lookie who woke up early jutst to update her story :D Yep, I know it's a little late than I expected, but I had a soccer game yesterday so it usually wears me out. This is short, but very fluffy, like fluffy as a freaking pillow ;D**

**Thank you to all who read and review.**

***loveasalways for the review. I love that movie! Totally awesome. Lucky duck for gettiing to see it the night it came out. I was suppose to, but I had a soccer game so my friends ditched me :( but thaank you as always :)**

***Toby Cavanaugh Lover for the seventh review from you :)**

***minimaddi for adding this to you're favorites :)**

**Also just to point out THIS IS MY 20TH CHAPTER well minus the letters chapter :/**

**I don't own Spencer, Toby or Gravity, but wouldn't that be awesome if I did? :D**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Gravity**

Gravity was the last thing on Spencer's mind when Toby kissed her.

It was like all sense of gravity was gone when Toby planted his sweet lips on her. The kiss lifted her up sending flying in the skies above. The gravity rule was out of her smart brain as they continued kissing. Isaacs Newton's theory of gravity was the last thing on her mind as their lips pressed together.

Finally air became an urgent need and Spencer let go of Toby's wonderful lips breathing the fresh air. Gravity took back control bringing her down from her dream land. Spencer wished the gravity would let go and let her soar back up, but Toby bid his goodbye leaving Spencer alone. Spencer fingers brushed against her swollen lips remember the gravity lifting kiss Toby gave her just saying goodbye.

Her mind scowled her for letting go of the gravity that kept her upon the ground of Earth. Spencer went back up to room jumping up on her queen size bed. Looking up at the ceiling she imaged herself on the dream land once again. Gravity left her mind as it floating in thin air of bliss. The memory Toby's amazing kiss made her let go of gravity once again.

**Since there's no school tomorrow I'll try to update around 10 to 11 am ish.**


	22. Gone

**I'm back! In the morning! Yippee! Pretty Little Liars is on tonight, but I hate the promo -_- I want to throw it in a ocean and have sharks eat it. So let's go on to the thank yous.**

**Thank you to all who read this, but I love the people who tap on the story too.**

***Asanzy13 thank you for the story alret, favorite, author alret, and review. I just want to point one thing out. Remember that friend that I obsesse over Toby with, well this is her. If you didn't notice she used my real name nickname-cuz everyone calls me that. Please convice her to write a Spoby story-I mean she has enough dreams about Toby ;) But, don't we all. But thanks Stel-her nickname-for the awesome review.**

***GingerRavenclaw for the review. That movie was seiously amazing! Though the women in black is super creepy. Thank you I'll try my best.**

***PrettyLittleFanGirl for favoriting and alreting this story. :)**

***Toby Canvanaugh Lover for the eighth review :)**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liar if I did Wren would've never came on this show, and Toby and Spencer would've gotten together sooner.  
><strong>

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Gone**

Tears fell down from Spencer's cheeks onto the yellow letter from Toby.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I love you. Plain and simple. I hope you realize that someday. Hopefully you'll forget all about that stupid Wren guy and his stupid British accent. I know I'm no match for him, but all I can offer is my love. Obliviously my love isn't enough._

_I know that we don't' belong together. I know our families hate who their child has decided to date, but I thought we were past that._

_I've told you think over and over, I don't care about what you can't tell me. I love you either way. All I want to do is be with you. Is that so much to ask?_

_Someday I hope you leave that Wren guy, forget about your secrets, and come back to me, but I know that will never happen. So, I will leave you alone just like you asked. I'm out of your life now, for good .I'm leaving town so I don't have to see your face. All I can think about is you and our love. Do one thing for me; remember our love, at the very least._

_Until then, I'm gone._

More tears spilled out of her eyes slashing against Toby's letter. Emily and Aria looked at Spencer with worried faces. "Spence, what's it say?" Aria asked.

Spencer looked up with tears in her brown eyes. "He's gone."

**See ya tomorrow around 6 or 7 am**!


	23. Hastings

**Okay I warn this chapter is kind of random today. I had some good ideas for this word, but I've forgotten them all. So bare with me here.**

**Thank you to my wonderful readers and tappers.**

***lovasalways for the review. Thank you, I'm glad you like the way I write.**

***Asanzy13 for the review. Ikr I freaking hate Wren with pure passion. I did see you last night at my house. You destroyed my room -_- But theanks for the review! :)**

**Me don't own PLL; never will :(**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Hastings**

Hastings was its own stereotype.

They were the richest, smartest, and most likely-scratch that-are _one hundred percent _most likely to get somewhere in their lives. School and book smarts just came to Hastings as they were born. All their classes were AP and they got into the best colleges. School, homework, grades, getting into college, and being perfect were the most important things to all Hastings, but Spencer Hastings.

Yeah, at first she was like the Hastings stereotype. She fought with her sister Melissa to be the best, to win her parents affection. Sure, she had the book smarts, and had all her week's homework done on Monday, but there was something more important to her than school. It was Toby Cavanaugh.

Sure, she had first hated him and thought he was a creep all because of Alison. Then when he was blamed for Alison's murder Spencer jumped right to conclusions like any regular Hastings would do. That was until she saw him in the alley. Then she became Toby's French tutor. As Spencer got closer and closer to him she found out the real him. That's when she fell in love with the real him and not what she was told about him.

Once Spencer fell in love with Toby he became the most important thing in her life. School, grades, and getting into college were still important to her, but it was now minor important. Now Toby was all she could think about. He was on her mind constantly. She didn't even care to be like a Hastings anymore. She just wanted to be herself. The perfect stereotype for her.

**Sorry forgot to meantion i had a late start today for my school. thants why I updated at like 9 in the morning ;p**


	24. Happily Ever After

_**You can blame me for being a stupid blonde-don't say anything Asanzy13 -_-. I uploaded the chapter and forgot to add it to the story. So. that's why it's up so late. I'm glad i reread the chapter at night or I would've never knew and I'd post the next chapter tomorrow forgetting about this one. So onto the regular author's note.**_

**32**** REVIEWS! THANK YOU TIMES A BILLION! This is bloody brillant! I've never had this many reviews. So, thank you, thank you, and thank you.**

**Thank you all who read and click the review button.**

***loveasalways for reviewing and favortiting. OMG thank you. I was screaming at Spencer the whole time durning that scene. I feel soooooo much better knowing she's using him. she's so funny when shes drunk though. If you do shoot him, can I help? ;)**

***PeaceLoveMaheen for the review. Thanks I do random really well. :)**

**I dont own PLL or Wren would be thrown out a window :)**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Happily Ever After**

Happily Ever After was far away for Spencer and Toby.

First, they had to deal with the fact they didn't like each other. Second, they had to deal with being a suspect and person of interesting in Alison's murder. Third, they had to deal with parents who didn't approve of who they were dating. Fourth, A had made Spencer break up with Toby. Fifth, even after Ali's murder was solved they had to deal with waiting.

Once Ali's murder and the identification of A were solved Spencer and Toby got back together. Happily Ever After seemed a bit closer and brighter when they reunited. Then Spencer told Toby about ever thing-her secrets, what happened with Wren, The Jenna Thing, Jason being her half brother and A- he sat there taking it all in listening and nodding. He even understudied when Spencer used Wren thinking it was Toby. Happily Ever After beamed brighter and brighter as she let go of every single secret of hers.

Soon she graduated Rosewood High and began college. They made it through everything with Happily Ever After just trailing a little behind. Finally when Spencer graduated college Toby proposed to her with Happily Ever After just around the corner. When their wedding day came around and they both said, "I do." Happily Ever After came out with a bang. It was the happiest day of both of their lives. Finally after years of chasing it, they finally achieved Happily Ever After.

**Ha, I did use your info from the review in here loveasalways. See you tomorrow same time, same place**.


	25. Holding Hands

**Ok, first off I'M SO FLIPPING SORRY FOR RANDOMLY GOIN MIA. I have some excuses so let's get to them. 1: I was super duper BUSY! 2: Fanfiction was being a bitch to my computer or vice verisa. 3: Me was sleeping. So this chapter is kind of long to make up for it. I know it can't change the fact, but all I can say is sorry. I'll do the reviews and thank you on the third chapter upload-the real one for today.**

**I don't-why the heck sm I doing this. We all know I will never own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Holding Hands**

Spencer remembered every time Toby and she have held hands.

The first time was when Spencer was admiring one of Jenna's snow globes while she was in her room. True, she had just walked in since the front door was unlocked, but it was Jenna's room-their number one A suspect. That was when Toby came into the room behind her. Of course being Spencer she apologized, but Toby seemed fine with it. When Toby told her the DA was dropping the charges against him she just dropped her hands almost letting the snow globe drop.

Luckily, Toby saved it causing their hands to touch. Both felt a spark, a very obvious spark. The stood there for a little bit smiling at each. Now Spencer was smiling at that memory.

The second time they held hands was same day. Jenna was offering to give Toby a ride to the court house in the cab she had bought. Toby already was getting a ride from Spencer, but Jenna was persistent. Toby didn't back down though. He grabbed Spencer's hand and pronounced, "I'm going with Spencer."He dragged her off to her car across the street passing by Jenna being a gentleman and opening Spencer's car door for her. Another wide smile formed on Spencer's lips.

Third time was when they were talking about Alison's murder. It was confusing to Toby so Spencer grabbed hold of his hand comforting him. It was short and sweet.

After their first kissed Toby was holding hands with Spencer for a little bit as he walked off. Again, short and sweet.

The fifth time was probably the most romantic time when they were holding hands. Sitting in front of the warm fireplace did really set the mood. After talking about running away Toby took Spencer's hand and intertwined it with his. Their hands fit so perfectly together, like they were meant to be holding hands. Toby was making Spencer more of a romantic.

When Spencer had gotten a text from Melissa asking her to pick her up from the church was the next time they held hands. It was a loving moment even though something big was going to happen tonight. Toby promised to keep Jenna busy, but he wished he could go with Spencer. Toby would be there if Spencer needed anything, and Spencer just loved knowing that. So, they intertwined their perfectly fit hands together and kissed as Spencer left the room.

Holding hands for the seventh time was when Spencer was complaining about snarky Mona. To calm her down Toby advised she take a breath because of all the things that's gone on. Toby took her hands in his and they shared a little kiss.

Eighth time came when they were at their secret place talking about Spencer's hockey stick Toby found in the ground. Spencer went rambling on so to make her feel better they sat down on the rock and held hands once again. The sat there, hands intertwined, looking over the now quiet town of Rosewood.

Ninth time was their final time for now. When heavily making out in Toby's truck Spencer noticed the light on in Jason's house with two people by it. Spencer jumped out of the car just as the front door was opening. To Spencer's surprise it was her dad coming out. After a heated argument with Spencer, Toby and Spencer's dad Spencer dragged Toby away while holding his hand. It wasn't the most romantic time, but it was meaningful.

Spencer wanted to hold Toby's hand again. But, right now, all she had was the memories of when they did hold hands.

**I'm typing the next chapter now so it might be a little while until next update.**


	26. I Love You

**O****k, this chapter is short since I want to use the I love you part for the word Truck.**

**I don't own the pll character or plot or really anythingggggggg.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**I Love You**

I love you became Spencer's favorite saying when she heard it from Toby's mouth.

It was three basic words put together to mean something so powerful and true when it came from the right person's mouth. That swam into your ears and made your brain all fuzzy. For Spencer her brain never got fuzzy until she heard those words come out of Toby's mouth. Love erupted in her brain and took control of every brain cell. All Spencer could think about was love, but all she could say was, "I wanted to say that first."Toby didn't even let her say I love you since he smashed his lips to hers. It was pure passion-pure love.

Saying I love you can mess up your brain, but those were Spencer's favorite words.

**Short, short I know. See ya in a hour maybe.**


	27. Ian

_**Ok, it's offical. Fanfiction hates me. Just to let you know I did post the third chapter last night, but some error must've occured, because when I checked my story this morning it wasn't there. So, with that in mind, onto the regular author note.**_

**Sorry****, but this chapter will also be short since it like 11:30 pm and I still sore and tied from a intense soccer practice and World Friendship Day for girl scouts. But, I will put the thank yous in the chapter if that's what you're waiting for.**

**Thank you all to read this story. It means a lot to me :)**

***loveasalways for reviewing on chapter 24. Yeah! Three Wren Killing Muskteers; all for killing Wren! Thanks I've been bad at updating lately, but I can also blame Fanfiction for that. Yes, the Three Wren Killing Muskteers' first mission should be to throw him out a window :D**

***PeaceLoveMaheen for also reviewing on chapter 24. I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! :( But, thank you for checking Fanfiction daily for my update means a ton to me! :)**

**I won't kill anybody just to own Pretty Little Liars ;)**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Ian**

Ian might have been Spencer's crush for a little while, but things changed.

Now Ian was her creepy brother-in-law because he eloped with Melissa. Spencer hated him, and it felt like he was always around. At night she couldn't sleep because of him. At the time he had the number one spot for being A. But, there was one person who did make her feel better. Toby.

Just having him on her mind eased her to sleep. But, she slept even better when he was there lying next to her. Toby would play with her hair speaking soothing words making her drift off into sleep land. Sadly, when Spencer woke in the morning Toby would be gone and she would have to deal with "accidently" running into Ian while getting breakfast.

Toby was even there to care for and listen to her when Ian died. He believed every word she said unlike most of Rosewood. Even during the college fair Toby helped Spencer pack up Ian's life. He was there for her no matter what Ian did or anything she had to do Ian involved. And Spencer couldn't be any more thankful for that.

**I'll be updating with the real chapter soon. Cross you're fingers and hope it uploads. :/**


	28. Idiot

**Finally! I got back to updating the REAL chapter for the day. This is short, stupid, and really random chapter though. I've ben so stressed with school, things I've commited to, and finishing my seccond real story-because everyone is pressering me to-that I've been making sucky chpaters lately. So, I'm very, very sorry for not updating and writiing sucky chapters. Hopefully, when I finish my real story today-I only have like one paragraph left- I'll be updating correctly-If Fanfiction lets me- and writting better chapters.**

**Thank you all for being so patient with my silly updates.**

***loveasalways for the tenth review from you and making the review number 35. You're ver welcome. I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. Hopefully, I'll be back on schedule after today, so look for updates in the morning again.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Idiot**

Spencer was an idiot for letting A control her life. Toby was an idiot for letting Spencer go so easily.

When Spencer got the creepy doll she felt like she made a smart, yet heartbreaking, move when she broke up with Toby. Boy was she wrong. She felt like she made an idiot move listening to A's commands. Spencer couldn't let A control her life or her love life.

Toby couldn't believe what Spencer had done. He felt like an idiot for not seeing it coming. He thought she loved him, but it was just a stupid little game to Spencer, like she was still one of Alison's minions. How could he be such an idiot? What made Toby feel even worse was how easy he let her slip away. He should've fought harder. And he would.

Both of them felt like idiots for what they done, but both wished they could change the clock and go back in time to fix the idiotic things they've done.


	29. Jealousy

**Yeah! Longer chapter today! Ha, I was up at like 5:30 in the morning and felt like typing a long chapter just for you guys. I also added my favorite scene from 2x17. So, tell me if you liked it or not, because this chapter was kind of random minus the scene from the show.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers.**

***Thank you loveasalways for reviewing. Have i meantioned that your my all star reviewer? Well, you are! Welcome for the shoutout. I'll try my best, but I don't know. Maybe better, maybe worse. :/**

**I don't own PLL.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Jealousy**

Toby immediately had this strong jealousy to Wren when he was put in the hospital.

Spencer was at Toby's side in the hospital the second she heard that Toby was in the hospital. When she was explaining how worried she was Wren-Toby's doctor-came in surprising her dearly. As usual Wren had put up his flirty comments when Spencer was explaining who Wren was to Toby. Once Toby saw the look they shared he knew he would have a jealousy towards Wren. Especially now since Spencer and he were broken up.

Then the heart shattering new from Emily confirmed his suspicion and jealousy. Even though he asked who Spencer was cheating on him with, he already knew the question. The second Wren came back to check up on him he turn his jealousy up to full blast to show his hatred to Wren.

"Feeling alright?" Wren had asked giving Toby a taste of his stupid accent. "Something I could get you?"

Toby just glared at him letting his jealousy get the best of him. "Just some answers."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You and Spencer." Toby spit with venom in his mouth.

Wren looked at Toby uncomfortable knowing this was about. "Uhh, well I kissed her. I'm not going to deny that."

Toby nodded trying his best to hold his jealousy back. "Big of you."

"Well, I was under the impression you two were over."

"Did she tell you that?"

Wren held back a smirk. "Yeah, she did actually."

Toby stared at his doctor for awhile finally calming down his jealousy just a notch. "You should go now." Toby nodded his head to the open door.

Wren tried to reason with him. "Come on mate."

"Just saying, I may have broken my left arm, but my right arms fine."

They had a little stare down for a few minutes. Wren's look of pity and Toby's look of jealousy. Finally the doctor left giving Toby time to rethink everything that just happened. His heart was broken even more than before, but his jealousy was raging. After that day he knew that he would always be jealous of Wren and envy him for having Spencer.


	30. Jenna

**Hey, sorry I didn't upload this morning. I overslpet my alarm so I didn't have enough time to update in the morning. welll enjoy :)**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Jenna**

Jenna was Toby's evil creep step sister.

Both hated Jenna. Mostly Toby. Mostly because Jenna would make him have sex with her, sometimes against his will. Ever since she moved in with Toby's new step mother it was chaos. Jenna took the liking to Toby that Toby certainly didn't like. He had to live trough that torture until September 1st, 2011.

Spencer hated Jenna because Alison hated Jenna, so Spencer instantly hated Jenna without even getting to know her. Then when Alison was so sure it was Toby peeking in her window she set her mark to hurting Jenna. Ali knew Jenna was in that garage when she blew it up. Unfortunately for Toby Alison thought it was the perfect time to use what she thought she had against Toby. Even though he was free from Jenna he was still sent away stuck with the blame of blinding his step sister.

Spencer and the other Ali minions were scared of Jenna after The Jenna Thing, but in truth, Jenna was scared of them. Even though she was blind Jenna was still the creepy step sister of Toby.

Both hated her until Spencer broke Toby's heart and Jenna got the eye surgery. That's when he came back when he was gone. But, Toby wasn't Toby anymore. He was one of Jenna's minions.


	31. Job

**Sorry for disappering again. I can explain why though. So for every update I miss I'll put my excuse for that day. This is Wednesday's update.**

**I didn't update that day for two reasons. One I over slept my alarm clock. Second my fish died. I'm ver senseitive about my pets. It was a random death and she was the favorite of my two fish. those are the reasons why I didn't update Wednesday.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Job**

Toby had many jobs, but his favorite was protecting Spencer's heart.

His first job was pleasure Jenna's sexual needs. The worst of all his jobs. It was forced and so distributing, but Toby had to do it to keep creepy Jenna happy. That was the first thing you learn when working with Jenna. If you didn't please her and keep her happy you were doomed. Luckily, Toby got out of the job before it consumed him.

His second job didn't last long. It was his first construction job. Toby had only been working for a few hours when he got fired. The family whom was paying for their house to be worked on had a daughter and didn't trust Toby one bit. So, to keep the job they fired Toby only giving him one week pay.

Toby's third job was working for Jason DiLaurentis. Even though Spencer didn't want him to work there he had to, to get money. Plus it was a start for his future. The money would help along with the experience.

The fourth job was at Yardley. It was the job Toby needed a truck and supplies for. But, lucky he, Spencer bought him a truck just to get him to quit his job working for Jason. He kept that job for the whole time.

His fifth job was working on Spencer's backyard and barn. It had it's ups and downs-mostly ups. He got to see Spencer most of the time. She kept him distracted at the same time. The down part was when he found the hockey stick. That job came to an end when Spencer broke up with him. Spencer dad fired him before he had finished his work on the barn.

The best job of all was being Spencer's boyfriend. It had a lot of thing to do though. That was listening, helping out with crazy things, believing her one hundred percent, caring for her, and protecting her heart. It was one of the best jobs Toby ever had.

**I'll put all the thaknyous on the last update.**


	32. Kiss

**This is Thursday's update. I didn't update for two reasons again. First reason is that I over slept my alarm again (I do that a lot). Second reason is straight after school I went over to my friend's house. My friend and I went bowling in dresses. Be jealous ;) Haha, but I slept over her house and couldn't update. So, this is very short and sweet like a Hershey's Kiss ;)**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Kiss**

Spencer and Toby had the best and most romantic kisses ever.

They've kissed so many times. Each time was sweet and romantic with purpose. It was a reminder that they'd be together forever. Both lips fit together so perfect together like they were soul mates. Every time they kissed was gentle and loving. Kiss after kiss, after kiss, after kiss. Perfect, gentle, loving and romantic. Toby kissed her with such passion, but not the passion like he was going to lose her. Spencer loved Toby's kisses and couldn't get enough of them.

That was until Spencer broke up with Toby to keep him safe. Then there was the time when Spence was missing that kiss so much that she slipped up and kissed him. When she saw what happened because of kissing him she stopped. She let A control her love life.

But, one day Spencer would get Toby's kiss back.

**Sooooo, short. Sorry about that.**


	33. Knife

**This is Friday's update. I didn't have school that day so it'd be the perfect time to update until my mother made plans for me :/ There are three reasons for not updating. First, I had to go down to my grandparent's house. We were suppose to catch kittens so we could take them to the vet's, but that failed. Instead we went to get Mexican food (yum mexican rice :D) and coversated. Straight when we came home I had to get ready for Goalie skills. After that I was soo exusted (It's very agressive and hard goalie skills) that I fell asleep right after my shower.**

**This scene from Pretty Little Liars does not belong to me. Also all the other chapter I posted today I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Knife**

There are many things that started the romantic scenes for Spencer and Toby. One of the things was a knife.

Spencer was sitting on her couch thinking deeply when she glanced over at the window to see some branches snapping. Instantly thinking it was A Spencer locked all the doors up. Looking at the side door Spencer saw shadows being too late to lock that door. So, she ran to the kitchen shutting the light off and grabbing a knife. Crouching behind the kitchen's island Spencer waited for A to enter her house.

The door creaked open and black figure walked in. Spencer looked up the body and saw the face of Toby. She dropped the knife letting it clatter to the ground and ran into Toby's arms. So relieved it was Toby Spencer started crying. Toby held her close rubbing her back. "I had to see you." They stayed like that embracing in her kitchen in the perfect loving moment.

**Soo sweet, but still not mine :( Just my details.**


	34. Kaleidoscope

**Sorry for not finishing updating on Saturday. So, this is Saturday's update. Reason why I didn't finish updating: my mother -_- She made me go to bed. Yeah, I'm a loser :P**

**So, I'm doing the thank yous. There is a bunch of them.**

***HarrylovesGinny09 for favoriting this story and alerting it.**

***Epicreaderandwriter for favorite authoring me, author alerting, and story alerting.**

***loveasalways for reviewing. It was a sad chapter (chapter 30) I know it's on tonight!i HOPE THEY DO IT'D BE SOO FUNNY! :D**

***SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE for reviewing. Thanks! :)**

***Music and Angels for reviewing. Sorry for the sad chapter (chapter 30). They do kiss in the final, but this episode they're really, really rocky. DX**

***PeaceLoveMaheen for being the 40th reviewer. I did! sooo sad! DX**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Toby wouldn'r be a jerk or Jenna's minion. **

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Kaleidoscope **

A kaleidoscope of feelings washed over Spencer as she saw Toby with Jenna. There was love, anger, guilt, sadness, pain, jealousy, happiness, and relief in that kaleidoscope; changing to different feelings every minute she stared at him.

Love. Why wouldn't there be love? He was her first love-he showed her what love was. She never got to say the words only implied them, but her lover for him was defiantly there. Toby fought so hard for her at first, but Spencer just listened to A and pushed him away. Their love might be hidden for now, but Toby was right. The love they had was true love.

Anger. Toby was back, but Spencer first-being her selfish self- thought it was because of her. That caused anger to join the kaleidoscope of feelings why hadn't he listened to her. Wasn't telling him that she was cheating on him enough to send him away forever? A small bit of anger boiled in her veins.

Guilt. Oh, there was a large amount of guilt she was feeling-a bunch of it. It was the major thing she was feeling. As soon as Spencer laid eyes on him guilt rushed up to her. Every second she thought about Toby, leaving Toby, loving Toby, pushing Toby away it made her feel more and more guilty of what she had done.

Sadness. A waterfall of sadness hit her as her brown eyes made his sapphire blue eyes. Why had she done something to her heart that made it break? The power of your mind was suppose to protect your heart from doing stupid things. But, in Spencer's case, it felt like her heart was protecting her mind from doing stupid things.

Pain. Oh, there was a great deal of pain. It was like her heart kept of cranking into tinier piece at the thought and sight of him. Especially, if he was there with Jenna. It caused her a greater deal of pain at just the thought of Toby guiding Jenna around, and because he was his _sister._

Jealousy. It was the same reason her heart was being pained. The sight of Toby with Jenna. It instantly made Spencer jealous. Her jealousy ranged even more when she saw that he was one of Jenna's minions again. Her mind went into locked down mode at the thought of Toby being Jenna's minion again.

Happiness. Why wouldn't Spencer be happy? Toby was back. And not just in her mental mind, but here in Rosewood-flesh and blood. It was like she took a rainbow rain with a unicorn. After all the thinking she had done on the subject of their togetherness it was a surge of happiness to see his real face again. That was until that face didn't want to see her.

Relief. Toby was back. That meant when he was gone he didn't go suicide. He was there causing relief to wash over her. Even though Toby was there was Jenna, he was still _there._

The feeling kept changing to different viewpoints as Spencer watched Toby move along with Jenna holding his arm.

**I have to do Sunday's update anfd Monday's (Today's) update in the afternoon. PLEAS FORGIVE ME :(**


	35. Love

**Sorry, I had to clean my room before my friends came over for Pretty Little Liars. OMG! I loved and hated this episode. But, I hate to admit this, but douchy Toby is kinda hot. ;) So this is Sunday's update.**

**I'm pretty sure we all know what I'm going to say. Me no own PLL.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Love**

The concept of love never really made sense to Spencer until Toby showed it to her.

Both Spencer started dating Toby she had dated boys that just left her or she had to steal from others. They weren't loves; just stops on her path towards Toby. The closer she came to love was Wren, but that was Melissa's fiancé at the time. Love never really came to mind when Spencer thought about them.

Love from her family _never _happened. The only love they shared was how expensive your gift was or how much attention you got. Pride and money was love in the Hastings family, and Melissa always got the _love_.

Toby showed her what love was. His kisses expressed how much he loved her. It made Spencer feel love. But, being so use to pride and money as love Spencer didn't know how to say it. That's why it was only implied. But, it was there; hanging heavily in the air.

Love was the thing Toby showed her. And Spencer completely loved that.

**Ahh, short and cheesy. Just the way I like them. ;)**


	36. Life

**Finally updated! This is short and random. I just wanted to get something up for you guys.**

**Thank you loveasalways for reviewing. Seriously, every time I read your reviews it makes my day. Thank you for forgiving me. I'm glad your fanfiction addiction is back too. Let's hope my alarm plays nice tomorrow and actually wakes me up on time to update in the morning :P**

**I will own Toby! Not!**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Life**

Life was a complicated thing for both Spencer and Toby.

For Toby it was a bit less complicated, but still twisted enough to make you not want to step in his shoes for a day. Especially, after Spencer broke up with him. Everything went downhill fast.

He was a broken hearted teenager from his first love. That can screw you up pretty good. But, Toby fought long and hard for her back. That was a battle he had lost and given up. His heart would never mend after that; only put up a burrier to protect it. It was even worse when he had to leave with _Jenna._

When Toby came back he was a whole new person. He knew he had things to solve about himself and relationships he had in Rosewood. Even when Spencer came running at him, he stood his new ground and let her down. Life was terrible for him.

Spencer had it even worse. Now there's a long, long list of complications in her life. A few would be: Toby, A, the mystery of A, being broken hearted, Jason, and everything else in her life that was twisted so badly that nobody could understand it. But, she had to keep fighting. If she wanted Toby back she would have to hit every curve ball life threw at her. Life would not take her down.


	37. Light

**Guess who was being a bitch today? Yes, Fanfiction. It wouldn't let me update this morning. So, here I am updating from the library. Still can't believe I'm updating on the correct day. :)**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers.**

***loveasalways for being my super awesome reviewer! Aww thank you! Please do, my alarm needs to die! Never wakes me up in time. Read the author note at the end you might just like it :)**

**I don't own light. But, if I did I would shine it on spoby :)**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Light**

Their story might be at a dark part, but there was defiantly a light at the end of the tunnel.

The bright light they had going for them while that were dating, but it was getting duller and duller as A got closer and closer to them. Soon enough the light shut off when Spencer broke up with him to keep him safe, but not completely off, just really, really dim. The light was just barley on because both were head over heels in love with each other. That love was true love, and true love never goes away.

When Toby left-due to Spencer's demand-the light was barely hanging in there. It was like a candle that had been blow on a few times. But, the light was still lit as their love was still there. Even when Toby came back acting like a total jerk, the light burned on. Even with his emotion towards her he was still head deep in love with her, and it was the same story for her.

It might be a dark time for the light, but the light burned bright as ever at the end of the tunnel waiting to be seen.

**Okay, I need an opinion. Since I'm soo bad at updating I was thinking I would post two chapters a day. One in the morning; one in afternon, or two in morning, or two in afternoon. Please tell me what you think. Pm or review.**


	38. My

**I'm back, but not in the morning. Sorry :/ My mom had some things for me to do before school so I didn't have time to update. As of the amazing yes I got I will now be posting two chapters a day. It might be two in the morning, two in the afternoon, or one in morning and one in afternoon. So, if I don't update the next day I will have at least two chapters the day before. ****Today my friend invited me to some bowling thing so I'll be posting the other chapter after that.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

***Thank you loveasalways for giving me the yes for my idea. Hopefully this works out, but thank you. Your one review made the idea work. Thank you for all the support.**

**I won't own Pretty Little Liars in my lifetime, but when I'm a ghost it will totoally be mine :D**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**My**

My was a perfect way to describe what Toby and Spencer said about each other. My Spencer. My Toby.

My Spencer. She really was Toby's. He didn't need to put a love bite on neck to prove it either. Even the people in Rosewood who hated him-everyone-knew Spencer was his girlfriend. Their love was that pure that everyone saw it just by glancing at them. "My Spencer is beautiful, smart, loving, caring, a great listener, and full of energy." Toby would say.

My Toby. Even though she hated him at first-Alison made her-and thought he murder Alison, it was different now. She was proud to think once I thought my boyfriend murdered my best friend. Now she finally had a home and safe place to land. That was Toby. Her Toby. "My Toby is strong, has hot abs, is loving, caring, humorous, and just makes you feel better when he walks in the room." Spencer would say.

"My Toby is the best boyfriend ever." Spencer would say.

"My Spencer is the best girlfriend ever." Toby would say.

My was a word that worked so perfectly for both of them.


	39. Marriage

**Back with thhe second chapter for the day. Nothing else to say. But...I GOT 45 REVIEWS! Thank you soo much! :D**

**Thank you to all the lovely readers and reviewers.**

***Thank you for reviewing once again loveasalways. Thanks. Bit cheesy, but it works. Spoby just makes anything good ;) I don't either I mean I'm already on the second M!**

***Asanzy13 for reviewing. God, I don't have to choke you to get that story anymore ;) Hey my friend over here is going to be writting a Spoby Fanfiction soon! Yeah, more spoby! :D**

**Me never own love ecspecially Spoby's love :(**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Marriage**

Marriage was a really big step in their life, but Spencer and Toby were ready to take it.

After Spencer said yes the wedding planning began. Also after Spencer told all her friends and family she became bridezilla. They were having a simple wedding in the Hastings' backyard with only friends and family, but to Spencer every tiny detail had to be perfect. It took five girls to calm her down at times. That was Emily, Aria, Hanna, Maya (her and Emily got back together after she finally fixed her drug issues), and Melissa (they completely made up and finally became like sisters again).

Once the wedding day came Spencer was having a major panic attack. Hanna was franticly trying to fix Spencer's gown that she designed. Aria, Emily, Maya, and Melissa got stuck with trying to calm Spencer down. There were a lot of ifs going inside her head, but not a single second guessing thought. But, the ifs over ruled her brain.

What if Toby didn't love her? What if Wren would show up and ruined the wedding? What if I freeze up and can't say my vows? What if, what if, what if? They chanted in her brain causing her to panic.

Luckily the girls finally calmed Spencer down enough to walk down the aisle. Surprisingly, her father really walked her down the aisle even though he still disagreed with this marriage. He led her up to Toby and presented her to him. But, all that was going on in Spencer's head now was: Damn, Toby looked sexy in a tuxedo. After their vows the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Oh, and Toby did; long and passionately. All the invites-which was a short list-cheered as the married couple kissed. Finally, after the after party Toby and Spencer set off to their honey moon.

On the plane ride to the secret place Toby had planned for them all Spencer could think about was this marriage with last forever, and ever.


	40. Mr Hastings

**For some reason whenever I try to post this chapter it won't let me. Strange.**

***Thank you loveasalways for , me too! The show needs more Toby in a sexy suit ;)**

**I will never own PLL.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Mr. Hastings**

Mr. Hastings never liked Spencer's boyfriend Toby.

Out of all the boys in Rosewood Spencer could date she had to choose Toby Cavanaugh. That boy was trouble and Mr. Hastings knew it. He was accused of murdering Spencer best friend Alison and she still dated him. What kind of logical person would do that sort of thing? Not a Hastings.

Soon Mr. Hastings had to deal with the fact that his daughter was dating that boy. To make Spencer happy Mr. Hastings even hired Toby to work on the backyard. Much to Mr. Hastings's dismay, Toby was actually a really good worker with some brilliant ideas. Toby continued to work there finding something he shouldn't have.

Once Mr. Hastings took the hockey stick Toby found he burned it. Spencer tired to stop her father, but it was too late. Then there was the time Toby stood up to him when Mr. Hastings came out of Jason's and made him answer Spencer's questions. What did Spencer see in this trouble maker?

Mr. Hastings was so overjoyed the day Spencer broke up with Toby. His daughter finally got some logics back in her brain making her smart enough to dump that boy. Mr. Hastings's even got to fire Toby. He thought it would make Spencer feel better.

But, then he saw how miserable his daughter was after the break up. After that break up Spencer started digging into things she shouldn't have. Problems erupted when Spencer dug far enough. It was like there was some determination she had ever since she dumped Toby. It was like the things she was finding out would make her get Toby back.

But, there was one thing still stuck in Mr. Hastings's head. Why would Spencer get rid of some she truly loved if it made her truly miserable?


	41. Never Let You Go

**Hola, this is second chapter of the day. Yeah. This is bit of a long random chapter today. Also I only use the phrase once, in the very last sentence. So, don't hate me.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Never Let You Go**

Spencer was sitting all alone in her house typing up essays that weren't due until next week. Her parents had taken another trip to New York for the weekend. Melissa had moved back into her condo in Philly. Hanna was with Caleb, Aria was with Ezra, and Emily was with her family in Texas so Spencer couldn't hang out with any of her friends. That left her to do her homework in a week's advance.

There was a little pitter patter knock at the back door. Spencer shut her computer feeling as if it was A, but Spencer scowled herself for thinking A would come up to her back door and knock. It was actually Toby. A smile spread across her face showing off her dimples. Quickly, Spencer placed the overheated laptop on the coffee table and got up to get the door.

Unlocking the door Spencer let Toby in. Toby gave Spencer a sweet hello kiss swaying her hands a little. "All alone again?"

"The usual." Spencer rolled her eyes at the usualness of being alone in her home.

Toby smiled showing Spencer his lovely dimples. "Perfect." Toby walked causally over to Spencer's overused laptop and started tapping on it.

Spencer got a little curious of what her boyfriend was doing and was about to scout it out, but a slow tune was flowing out of the laptop's speakers before Spencer could even investigate. Toby grinned even more making his way over to Spencer. "What's this?"

"Just a little thing I was thinking about." Toby placed one of his hands on the middle of Spencer's back and the other took Spencer's hand. On instinct Spencer placed her free hand on Toby's broad shoulder. Soon enough they wear taking tiny steps to the music. Spencer was looking at her feet the whole time while Toby just smiled at her worry.

After a few stepping on Toby's toes Spencer got the hang of it and they were now swaying to the music. Toby even twirled Spencer a few times bringing her back in his warm chest. Spencer laid her head on Toby's warm cotton blue shirt. It was a pure bliss just swaying to the music in Toby's arms.

Finally, the song came to an end with Toby twirling Spencer out again and catching her in a dip. They held that pose for a few minutes. "Don't let go of me." Spencer whispered softly staring into Toby's gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'll never let you go Spencer." Toby leaned in and kissed Spencer passionately fulfilling the promise.


	42. Neglecting Parents

**Sorry for not updating this story this weekend. I had a very, very busy weekend. I also so have a busy week and weekend this week, too. So the updates might be early in the morning or really late at night. I'm also not putting up the chapters from the weekend. Sorry, but I kind of want to make this story last a bit long. I already did my math and this story is going to be 79 chapters long with a extra chpater for thank yous. So without further a do, I go on to the thanks yous.**

***Asanzy13 for reviewing. Thanks girlie! I also heard you're sick and missing Pretty Little Liars. How dare you! -_-**

***loveasalways for the three reviews. Thanks as always you reviews always make my day and make me want to write more. Also I might meantion you posted the first review twice, but hey, it gave me fifty reviews ;)**

**THANKS YO ALL MY REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M AT FIFTY! :D**

**I will never ever own PLL.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Neglecting Parents**

Both Spencer and Toby suffered neglecting parents growing up. It was terrible and not pleasant at all.

Spencer's parents defiantly won neglecting your child of the year award for every year Spencer walked the Earth. Melissa seemed to be their only child to them. No matter what Spencer did she wouldn't get any praise or attention from her parents just because Melissa had done something better. They'd take Melissa to dinner in New York to celebrate leaving Spencer alone at home. All alone in the home was Spencer who was neglected by her parents.

Toby's parents were great parents until his mom died. That's when the neglecting begun. His dad found a new wife and daughter. His new step mom daughter began to make Toby be neglected more by his father and step mom. In their eyes Jenna was a perfect daughter while Toby was just a trouble maker that never did anything right. And when Jenna black mailed him into having sex with her the black mail was she'd tell their parents that Toby was forcing himself on her. Toby knew that they'd believe Jenna more than him so he just went along with it. Be a neglected loser that nobody liked.

Both had neglecting parents that didn't care for them, but it just gave them one more thing in common with each other.


	43. Natural

**Guess what this chapter is? Yeah, you're right, it's a random chapter. HAHA I was lacking energy last night so this is what I typed. Weird.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Natural**

Loving each other and trusting each other just came natural to Spencer and Toby when they looked pasted the surface and inside to the real person inside.

Before, they hated each other for different reasons. Spencer hated Toby because Alison had told her Toby was just a spying creep who looked in girls' windows. Of course Spencer believed Alison one hundred percent, not even hearing Toby's side of the story first. It was just a natural thing for a Hastings to do-and a minion of Alison.

Toby hated Spencer because _she was one of Alison's minions._ Also because the Hastings family was some rich snobby family that only cared what people saw and thought. So, once Spencer became his tutor he knew something was up.

That's when their friendship blossomed. They started looking past the surface and began trusting one another. And for hating each other for so long it was weird how natural it had been to trust each other. Soon enough that friendship was reaching new levels becoming more of friends. The friendship line was crossed when Toby had kissed Spencer that day at the motel, but Spencer felt this feeling inside her heart break open. Kissing back was just another thing that came natural for the two.

As their relationship progressed so did their love. That love popped up naturally like a new flower in the spring time. It was beautiful and new. Nothing could compare to the natural love they had for one another.

**I made a new Spoby fanfiction. I'm writting this one first so maybe after I get the first couple chapter written I'll upload it to Fanfiction. BTW this idea came to me in Social Studies because someone stole my story and the stupid conselor was going over the 8th grade shecduling. Boring as fuck. So, just to let you know that's comming soon.**


	44. Over

**Long chapter today. This is kind of how I picture 2x25. So, bare with me. It is super duper cheesy weesey. But, it's also less detailed compared to most of my chapters. I've had oreos, pizza, monster gum, dr pepper, and mountian dew so I'm a little hyper and not thinking straight.**

**Thank you to Asanzy13 for the usual review and bitchy mood. ;) Kidding love ya girlie and you better finish that story or I'll make you -_- **

**I dobn't own the future or Spencer and Toby.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Over**

Finally the A mystery was over. Spencer and her friends could finally breathe free without having to worry about A stalking their every move. This was much needed freedom.

Spencer sat alone at one of the tables watching her friends be happy. Hanna was happily dancing with Caleb and Emily was dancing with Maya who had made a surprise appearance. Aria had ditched the dance to go be with Ezra, but at least she was happy. All Spencer could do was stare at her two friends with envy.

Just when Spencer was about to ditch the masquerade ball when someone spoke up behind her, "You look beautiful."

Spencer assumed it was Wren, but there was no accent to the voice. Spencer knew that voice, but it couldn't belong to the person she thought it was. That person hated her. Spencer slowly turned around in her seat to only be answered incorrectly. It was that person. The person she was truly in love with. That person was Toby Cavanaugh.

He was wearing a black suit to go along with Jenna's dress. He had to escort her here because he thought Jenna was still blind-along with everyone else. But, that's when the big bomb was dropped that Jenna could see again. Spencer couldn't believe she had let that stupid lie sneak into her mind.

"Thanks." Spencer said shyly turning back to look at the dance floor.

Toby stayed standing behind her also looking at the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

Toby took Spencer's hand and brought her to the dance floor to dance to the slow song playing. Spencer placed her hands around Toby's neck while Toby placed his hands on Spencer's hips. They slowly swayed to the music. Slowly they started to forget everyone was there making them think they were in their own little world. "Want to go somewhere more private?" Toby whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer nodded eagerly and followed Toby to the exact same spot where they had figured out who A was. Toby sat down on one of the stone was motioning for Spencer to sit next to him. She did, but not too close knowing how he felt about her.

"I understand why you pushed me away." Toby finally said as he looked around the area they were in. "You were protecting me."

Spencer sighed. "I understand why you hate me. But, I hope you know I never cheated on you. If you thought that I knew you would leave me alone. I'm sorry. I ruined what love we had, and I know you've moved on-"

"Moved on? Hate you? You got to be kidding me. I could never hate you. No matter whom you were with. All I wanted was for you to be happy…even if it wasn't with me. I was broken hearted…I put up my wall to keep you from breaking it more. But, now, knowing the truth about the whole thing, my walls have crashed down." Toby took his hands in her and stood her up.

"But, I _kissed_ Wren. I almost had sex with Wren. Why wouldn't you hate me?" Spencer looked down at the joined hands.

"More like the complete opposite Spencer. I love you. I haven't stopped loving you. I could never do that. You're the first and last girl I'll ever love." Toby put his hand to her cheek turning her head to face him.

"I love you, too."

The second the words left Spencer's mouth Toby crashed his mouth to hers. He was right they really did have true love.

After kissing for a few minutes they broke apart for much needed air. "So, are you over it? The lying; secrets?"

"I'm most defiantly over it." Spencer smiled and kissed Toby over and over again. Their love really was true love, and true love conquers all.


	45. Open

**Random nonmaking sense chapter warning. Really, random and not making sense. So, sorry...**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Open**

None of them had really been opened people, but that changed when they started dating.

Toby was always the quiet boy who kept to himself and hadn't bothered others. So, no one really knew about the real. The only Toby they knew was the rumors and things that made him look like a terrible trouble maker. Heck, even Spencer believed Toby killed Alison before she even got to know him.

Spencer was always one of those girls that had to keep secrets. Back then it was because of Alison and her parents. Now it was Alison, her parents, her friends, A, and everything else that revolved around her world that the rest world couldn't know. Being open never really came to Spencer. She said what she needed to and lied when necessary.

The one person Toby was opened to was Spencer when they were friends and dating. But, Spencer wasn't completely open about everything. She still had to lie, but she defiantly opened up to some things she never told anybody else. And trust me, Spencer wanted to be opened about everything in her life to Toby, but stupid little A had to ruin that idea.

Now Toby couldn't be open to anyone. Spencer, the only person he trusted, betrayed him. Toby slowly put up walls and became old Toby again. One that was never open with anyone.


	46. Obsessed

**She's alive! Yes, I am back from a longgggggggg break. Yeah, one freaking week. Man, I knew I was busy, but not _that_ busy. Well, I have a short chapter for you so please refrain yourself from murdering me. This word didn't really come to me like the others did.**

**Thank you to Asanzy for the review. And thank you for calling me a bra -_-**

I dont own pll plain and simple fact.

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Obsessed**

Spencer was obsessed with trying to figure out who A was. But, that cause of this obsession was Toby. Purely Toby.

Once A destroyed the only real relationship Spencer had it became an obsession to unmask the mask of A. Though her friends had their reasons, Spencer's reason made her most determined. It also made her the most obsessed. This obsession was taking a train to crazy town.

But, with this obsession they finally figured out who A was. This obsession unmasked A. but, it also made Spencer do some pretty bizarre things. Like the fact that she found out who A was and still stayed in the same room with her. But, finally the obsession was out taken by her knowledge. That's what saved her.

But, the obsession gave her Toby back.


	47. Peaceful

**Another short chapter. Sorry, but enjoy.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Peaceful**

Toby looked so peaceful in his sleep, like the world he lived in didn't exist.

When Spencer came out of the bathroom of the motel room she expected Toby's face to be hard as rock and evil looking, but she was completely wrong. His face was softened and looked so peaceful. The world he lived in seemed to disappear as he fell asleep. Spencer could only imagine what he was dreaming about.

It was probably a place that wasn't Rosewood. Where monsters lived and people only cared about what they saw and what others thought of them. But, in Toby's dreamland it wasn't anything like that.

He was in a peaceful place where nobody cared about the lies that were spread about you. You could live your life freely and peacefully. Toby wished that place really could exited. But, for now, Toby was stuck in a place called Rosewood; not the happiest place on earth.

**I'll be posting my new Fanfiction today. I still have to type it since I prewrote it. But, the reason why I'm posting it so soon is becasue someone posted something that is like mine and I don't want people thinking I stole their idea. I've been working real hard on this and thought it was really good. You may hate it at first, but it's good towards the end. So please give it a read. It's called True Love Never Dies.**


	48. Parents

**First off today is a sick day for me. This is actually the first time I'm missing school since I'm so sick. But, I thought I could update now since the pills haven't kicked in yet and I'm not asleep. So this chapter is a little longer and kind of rambely. So enjoy.**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers.**

***loveasalways for two reviews. OH, IT'S SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK! I missed your reviews; they always made my day. Fanfiction truely hates you; I swear.I did see the finale. Best ending ever! Though that kiss should of happened wayyyy earlier. Same here! My friend and I were squealing so loud including my friend who dodesn't even think Toby's hot. She has issues. -_- Thank you also for reading my new Fanfiction.**

**I don't own Pll. I bet you all guessed that already :P**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Parents**

"Spencer, do you ever wonder what it's like to have a real family of your own?" Toby Cavanaugh wondered out loud turning on his side to face his beautiful wife.

Spencer Cavanaugh woke up slighting opening her eyes. She turned to face her husband to get a good look at his face. It was all serious and soft. Spencer sighed and closed her eyes imagining having her own family that didn't involved any monsters or bitches. "All the time."

Toby grinned widely showing off his precious dimples. He took Spencer's hands in his and spoke the words Spencer had been dying to hear, "Do you want a family of our own?"

Spencer nodded tears filling in her brown eyes. "Yes, Toby."

Leaning down to capture her lips Toby pressed hers to his. This led to many other things to inappropriate for children to hear. They made love all night making the chances of having a child highly great.

For the next few weeks Spencer and Toby made love to increase the probability of having a child. After that Spencer began to have morning sickness and a hungry appetite. One day after work Toby came home to hear quite cries coming from upstairs. Toby immediately dropped his supplies and raced upstairs.

He found Spencer in the bathroom looking at something. There were ten boxes on the counter all empty waiting to be thrown away. "Spence? Are you all right?"

Spencer turned around to face Toby. Toby finally saw a stick in her hands and looked at her face. The tears were actually happy tears with a small smile on her face. "I'm pregnant, Toby."

Toby picked Spencer up in his arms and twirled her around in the air. He set her down leaning down to kiss her with all the passion he had. Finally they were going to be parents of their own. They would give their child a good life unlike their parents did. They would be the best parents ever.


	49. Page

**Short chapter, sorry. This one didn't really make sense to me I guess. So I did my best for you guys.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Page**

Spencer was so glad the dark pages of their fairy tale had been turned.

As soon as they kissed the dark page they had been on for so long was finally over. Only the happy pages were in their story now. A was gone and Spencer finally could be with Spencer again. What fairy tale didn't have a happy ending were the last sentence of the page was _and they lived happily ever after?_

They kissed and kissed pushing those dark pages away. No one could rain on their parade. Not even A because she was locked up in a metal hospital never to be seen again. A couldn't write another dark unhappy page even if she wanted to. The dark gloomy clouds were evaporated but the happy sun and lovingness of the new page in the story.

Spencer was so glad that she could kiss Toby whenever she felt like. This was a page Spencer never wanted to turn.


	50. Quiet

**Ugh, It's her again. Hey! Sorry about that long wait. My busy bee self became very busy. Also iI was sooooo sick. That is my tiny list of excuses. HAHA sorry I'm on pills right now. Fir my cold. Don't be thinking I'm crazy. It's not nice.**

***Thank you loveasalways for reviewing twice. Yes, who wouldn't be proud to be a Spby shipper? haha :) They _are_ the cutest couple ever! I'm soo glad their back togtether. That was a depressing time without them together.**

**Me own no pll**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Quiet**

Rosewood always seemed quiet and not full of monsters from their secret hiding spot. Like all the sound shut off and the monsters took off their horrendous masks. It was a perfect quiet spot.

It was the place to go to when you just wanted to leave the world for a little bit. Toby went up there a lot to be in that quiet and happy place. He showed it to Spencer and she instantly liked the quietness it offered and the privacy. That spot onto of the hill became their secret hiding spot.

Whenever they wanted to ditch Rosewood they would go up there. No one really knew of it. It had a great view of the city. But, it was the city who wanted to look at, though. It was a place for escape and Spencer and Toby loved that place. Whenever they fought with their parents or it was just not their day they would call each other up first and meet at that quiet place. That quiet spot was their secret hiding spot from the world of Rosewood.


	51. Quit

**Hola. tThis chapter will be short. Sorry.**

**Random fact: This is my fiftith chapter! Phew that's a lot. Also this story is 13,030 words without that author notes.**

**I've disclaimed this story too many times for you guys to think I own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Quit**

"You know you don't have to be _that_ kind of guy." Spencer's word cut right through him.

You know why she quit on us and yet you still want to wrap your arms around her, Toby thought. It was true. He had to be a monster to keep Spencer alive. But, Spencer didn't need to know that. That's what made Spencer believe it. Toby really was good at acting like he didn't love her and hated her guts, but in truth, Toby could never stop loving Spencer.

He had to be _that_ guy. But, never one second in his life did he quit at trying to win Spencer back. It took time and knowledge. Luckily, Toby had some pretty good sources. That's why he had to be _that_ guy. He didn't want to be. He wanted to quit being _that_ guy in an instant, but Spencer would be harmed if he did that.

Toby sighed and continued his work of piling burnt pieces in a pile. Spencer left driving back to her house. Toby wished he could quit being _that_ guy and be Spencer's guy once again.


	52. Questions

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had to go this soccer boot camp thing. Let's just say it was terrible since it was in 40 degree weather and I was freezing cold. Also I'd like to point out the fact that was still getting over my stupid cold that took all the energy out of me. Not fun. I rather be updating for you guys that may still read this story. It is very long short chapters. I mean 51. Gosh, that's that too much. I'm rambling.**

**Thank you to all that read this story.**

***loveasalways for reviewing twice once again. I did hear there was gonna be a Spoby sex scene. Finally, Spencer is the last to lose her V card. God, too long to have that. Kidding ;) I wish! Toby would be such an awesome boyfriend. Well, we can dream :)**

**Seriously. I'm a thirteen year old girl. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Questions**

All Toby had was questions.

They ran through his head bouncing up and down on his brain like it was a trampoline. But, Toby's brain had been fried so much by those questions that his brain was kind of turning into a squishy mush that was like a trampoline. Like why had Spencer broken up with him? Did she even love him? Was their relationship just a game to her? Was Spencer really just another Alison?

All the questions spilled out of his ear swarming around him in a circle. They mocked him teasing Toby because he couldn't answer them. Simply, they were just mean and bullies. But Toby felt like he could answer one of them. Spencer did love him. Even though she only implied it, Toby could fell it.

No one would buy someone a truck if they didn't love that person. They wouldn't deify their parents just to be with that person. Spencer did love him, and Toby knew that question was answered. But the rest he just stuck his hand in the endless swarm and pulled out. It was another question Toby couldn't answer.

One day, Toby would get the answers to these unsolved questions.


	53. Rosewood

**I hate being busy, but I always am. Seriously. So I'm as usual sorry for not updating.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Rosewood**

Rosewood. There is a lot of ways you could describe that tiny town of Rosewood. For Spencer and Toby they call it bitch or monster town. That's because bitches and monsters live in that tiny town of Rosewood.

Now Toby was probably the first to call Rosewood bitch/monster town. That's because when he started calling it that Alison was still alive and Spencer was one of her friend minions. Alison was always a bitch to Toby making up stupid rumors that weren't even true about him. But, that sneaky little bitch found something real to blackmail Toby with. Jenna.

That was just another bitchy monster in Toby's life. One that was very persuasive with her blackmailing. Better than Alison that queen of blackmailing. But, luckily Toby got rid of her or at least what Jenna was doing to Toby. But, because of Alison's blackmail Toby would never be able to confess who really blinded Jenna. It would always be him due to the queen of bitchiness herself, Alison.

Spencer had her fair share of monsters and bitches herself. First off she might have been friends with Alison, but Spencer was the only one who would stand up to Alison. At certain times Alison felt threaten by Spencer. Jenna, Alison, Melissa, and most of all A; the main bitches and monsters in Rosewood. All had their reasons to hate Spencer and make her life terrible.

Someday Spencer and Toby would run away from the horrible town of Rosewood. No more bitches and monsters would haunt them. But first they had to get out of Rosewood.


	54. Rocking Chair

**Yea, I'm updating. HA! This chapter is longer than yesterdays. Hope you like. I was going to make it like the TV show, but it's been too long, and that was depressing Spoby time. This is happy Spoby time. So, it's happy and sad, but mostly happy.**

**Thank you to xxWARxx for favoriting and story alerting this story.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Rocking Chair**

Spencer rocked the rocking chair back and forth slowly making sure she didn't upset the baby swaddled in her arms. This chair had many memories. Some were happy; some were sad. Spencer remembered them all.

The first memory of this rocking chair was bad. Not one Spencer wanted to remember, but still did.

Toby was leaning against the side of his truck in front of Spencer's house waiting for her to come home. When she did she immediately saw Toby. Not good. How are you supposed to keep someone safe by staying away from them if they never stayed away from you? Spencer sighed heavily and put up a brick wall of defense. Spencer would not let him break her down.

Toby made her a beautiful rocking chair that Spencer couldn't accept. But, even rejecting it didn't make Toby go away. So, Spencer did what she had to do. She brought up Jenna and Garrett. It wasn't something Spencer wanted to do, but deep down she knew she had to, that would keep Toby safe. When Spencer told Toby to forget her he got angry and left. Perfect. Her plan worked, but left her even more heart broken. Damn A.

Luckily the next memory of the rocking chair was happy. Spencer defiantly remembered this one well.

The next time Spencer saw that rocking chair was when Toby and she made up. Back together and happy Toby brought the rocking chair over. They set it up in the back where it saw a beautiful view of Spencer's woods. Toby sat in the rocking chair much to Spencer demand. Once he was seated Spencer fell in his lap and circled her arms around Toby's neck. Laying her head on his broad should Spencer closed her eyes and let her body take in the beauty of the sun setting down over the woods.

Now that rocking chair, still beautiful as ever, sat on Spencer and Toby's deck. Spencer sat in it holding their baby. In the same spot as she was a few years ago Spencer looked at the stunning sun set. This rocking chair would be used for many years to come.


	55. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey, I'm back with the second chapter for the day. Surprise? Yeah, me too. But, here I am updating. Fun. Okay, I've never really seen or read or whatever about Romeo and Juliet so this chaoter may suck. And, I might have made up some things. But, I updated at least. Hehe...**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Romeo and Juliet**

They really were like Romeo and Juliet-just minus the suicide part.

First, they lived in a world that just judged by what they saw. No one saw their love for each other; only their reputation. Toby was accused of killing Alison while Spencer was a suspect of interest. Also the fact that she and her friends did more things that made them look extremely guilty without even trying. Yes, Rosewood was just a town full of gossiping monsters.

Second, their families hated their child's love interest. Spencer's parents were like every other citizen in Rosewood, they judged by what they saw. When they saw Spencer had taken an interest in Toby Cavanaugh they stopped Spencer from seeing him. But, Juliet always found away to see her Romeo, and that's exactly what Spencer did.

Third, they were always doing something romantic for each other. But, Toby being Romeo he always out beat Spencer in the romance section. But, it wasn't something Spencer was complaining about. She enjoyed and loved every romantic thing Toby did for her. Even if it was something cheesy, like reciting Shakespeare exact words. Spencer loved every word.

Fourth, they would die for each other. It was true. Their love was that strong for each other. If it came to that fact like in the play of _Romeo and Juliet _each of them would gladly give their life just to be with the other. Love does that sort of thing to you.

Now Romeo and Juliet in Rosewood live their lives happily together fully drowning in their love for each other.


	56. Scrabble

**Damn, I'm already in the Ss. Damn. So, this is short, sorry. But I like it cause it's cheesy. Haha. Well, onto the thank yous.**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story. Love ya.**

***cindholland for story alerting.**

***GingerRavenclaw for reviewing. Haha that is creepy yet slightly funny. Thank you I've read enough about it in other Spoby fanfictions I guess.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Scrabble**

Scrabble will always be there favorite game to play as the years passed by.

The first time they played Scrabble together was that night in the motel. Spencer had been a pro at that game due to being a Hastings. It was a mind game that involved smarts. Perfect for Hastings. So, Spencer being a Hastings was obviously very good at this game due to her high intelligence. Spencer hadn't expected to get beat at that game. Especially not beaten by Toby.

But, that exactly what happened.

Toby had beaten her sorry little ass like there was no tomorrow. Spencer was astonished. No one had ever beaten her. Not her higher and over achieving sister, Melissa. Not her lawyer mom. Not even her lawyer dad for goodness sake. Spencer never thought she'd see the day where she was beaten at the game of Scrabble.

Toby made a joke about it the next morning, too. Just to remind her he kicked her ass badly.

Over the years that went by Scrabble still remand their favorite game, even though Toby always kicked Spencer's ass at it.


	57. Spooning

**Second chapter for the day. Here you go. It's a little longer than the last one, but not by much. Enjoy.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Spooning**

Spencer woke up that morning in the motel to find herself spooning with Toby Cavanaugh.

It wasn't something Spencer had expected, but it happened. She had ended up staying overnight at Toby's motel room that only had one bed in it. Toby even let her wear his shirt to bed. Only his shirt. That left Toby shirtless and such a wonderful sight to see. But, Spencer managed to take her eyes off Toby's amazing abs long enough to look at his peaceful face. It seemed to make him look so different compared to the Toby Spencer saw.

Settling on the bed next to him Spencer curled up as tight as possible making sure she didn't touch him. She didn't want to wake him. Also the fact that Spencer was still having mixed feelings about Toby. Like more than a friend or like just as a friend. Both seemed to be a feeling Spencer felt, but she couldn't figure out which one she felt more. Finally, Spencer fell asleep.

The next morning Spencer's eyes opened up to skin. More importantly Toby's back. Spencer unsettled her head from its position and realized she was spooning Toby. Yes, Spencer Hastings was spooning Toby Cavanaugh. Slowly and quietly Spencer pulled her hand out from under Toby's arm and rolled off the bag. Toby shifted waking up. To make sure Toby didn't figure out that Spencer was spooning him she hopped a couple feet back.

But the one thing Spencer didn't know was that Toby was awake the whole time. He knew that Spencer was spooning him. But, Toby kept that dirty secret to himself.


	58. Studying

**Little longer than yesterday's.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Studying**

Studying was something Spencer always enjoyed doing when Toby was over.

Sometimes when Spencer invited Toby over was just because she liked having him over. It wasn't to make a statement like Toby had thought the first time he came over while she was studying. Just having him there made her feel good even if they weren't doing something together.

Usually Spencer would be on her stomach studying on her bed. Toby would always bring a book and sit in the red chair. Most times like the first time he would flip the chair around to face the window. Opening the window they got a beautiful view that just made everything better. Toby would sit back down and invite Spencer to sit on his lap and enjoy the view with him.

It was always a stress reliever from her studying sitting on Toby's lap looking at the beautiful view in front of her. Toby would end up reading his book again and Spencer would usually fall asleep since she was so comfy. Toby would play with her soft brown curls trying not to wake her. He always found her more beautiful when she was sleeping.

Spencer missed Toby's presence once he left. But, she really had to finish her studying without her great distraction distracting her.


	59. Truck

**Yeah, longer chapter. This is the I love you scene. But, not very long. **

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Truck**

That truck was the symbol of their love. The first time Toby said I love you and the first time Spencer implied it.

Spencer was driving up the driveway of Jason's house. But, instead of driving in her car it was a truck that Toby had wanted. Being stubborn like she was, Spencer was not going to let Toby stay working for Jason. The only way of getting him to quit was to get him to the job he was offered but needed a truck.

Toby was coming from Jason's backyard with a bunch of tools in his hands. That's when he saw Spencer driving in a truck like the one he wanted to buy up Jason's driveway. When she came to a park Toby dropped his supplies mouth gaped open. His was in shock that his girlfriend had bought a truck.

As Spencer was getting out Toby called her name, but Spencer just threw some keys at him that most likely belonged to the truck. Having great hand-eye-coordination he caught them. "Take it; it's yours."

Toby still in disbelief said, "Are you crazy? Do you know how long it's going to take to pay you back?"

"Well, you have a job to get to. In Yardley, right?" Spencer answered back.

With Spencer leaning against the truck Toby stepped up to her. His mind was racing. It was time. "I love you so much."

Spencer's smile doubled in size. "I wanted to say that first." She totally was in a love haze so deeply in love with Toby that she forgot to say I love you back.

Instead she put both hands on his cheeks and Toby put his hands on her waist pulling Spencer closer to him. Their lips met in a full passion kiss. Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer's back pulling her even more closely to him. They kept kissing not even acknowledging Jason who was watching them on his porch. They were too much in love to care.

Ever since then, that truck had been the symbol of their love.


	60. Trust

**Sorry about not updating the last two days. I was soccer busy. Practice for outdoor on Thursday and soccer game yesterday. So, sorry for the inconvenince.**

**I do not own PLL.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Trust**

Trust was the second most powerful thing Spencer had with Toby. Love was the first.

Trust came so easy with Toby. It was surprising to Spencer how easy she could trust Toby even with his bad reputation. It turned out Toby was the most trustable person. Not some killing of her best friend. The lies of Rosewood had consumed her blurring her judgment. But, it was good now that Spencer knew how trustable Toby really was.

Toby trusted Spencer, too. It was a surprise to him too that it was so easy to trust Spencer. With all he knew about her before he vowed to never trust her. He only saw her as the evil minion friend of Alison and the rich girl that had the last name Hastings. But, once he got to know the real Spencer Hastings he trusted her with his life.

Then came love. Though it was stronger than their trust it made them trust each other even more. Spencer let some skeletons out of her closet that she hadn't told anyone, but her friends. Toby had comforted her and Spencer felt like she could trust Toby even more. Because Toby was a trustable person. Not the killer of her best friend. Sometime Rosewood would have to grow up and learn to trust people more. Not judge the book by its cover. Jude it by the inside.


	61. Tree

**Short, cute, and simple. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Tree**

Toby climbed up in tree in his secret hiding spot. It gave an even better of Rosewood compared to sitting on the rock. How could this town look so beautiful at night, but be so ugly. The monsters inside it spreading their rumors along to everyone. This town was a monster.

"Hey spider monkey." Toby looked down to see his girlfriend Spencer looking up at him. She was dressed casually, but still looked beautiful as ever. Even in the moonlight he could see his warm brown eyes.

Toby smirked at the nickname. He was about to climb down when Spencer stopped him. "Stay up there. I want to try to climb."

Toby laughed imagining Spencer climbing a tree. It would be a funny sight. But, surprising Spencer climbed pretty well making it to the branch next to Toby. Copying his position Spencer stretched her legs out and crossed her arms looking out at the sky. The beauty of Rosewood captured her making her forget about how monstrous it was.

"So, tree boy, why did you call me out here?" Spencer looked over at Toby with wondering eyes.

Toby gabbed Spencer's hand. "Just to enjoy the beauty of Rosewood in a tree."

"Well, thank you. It really is beautiful." Spence leaned her head on Toby's shoulder and continued to enjoy the beauty of monstrous Rosewood at night in a tree.


	62. University

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I lost the paper with all the letters and words on it. That was until blonde me realized I have a chapter with all the words. Yeah...super blonde.**

**Thank you to Missing Endings for the story alert and favortie.**

**Also thank you to Breedom2be for the review. Thank you so freaking much. That review literally made my day. It was so powerful. Thank you.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Lairs.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**University**

Even with Spencer going to the University of Pennsylvania, her relationship with Toby stayed strong.

The first year was hard since Spencer had to spend the first year of college living in a dorm. Toby was busy with work and Spencer was busy with school work. They had barely any free time to see each other. So, the first year of Spencer being at the University was hard on their relationship, but it didn't break it.

Luckily, the second year Spencer was allowed to live in an apartment or at house instead of a dorm. Toby who finally gained enough money to get his own apartment invited Spencer to live with him. They saw each other more often and strengthened their relationship preparing them more for the real world. The second year of Spencer being at the University was great on Spencer and Toby's relationship.

For the third year it was more stressful. Spencer was taking a lot of courses making her extremely busy and frustrated at times. Toby had been promoted making him busier, too. The third year of Spencer at the University had been stressful on Spencer and Toby's relationship.

But, the fourth year was defiantly the best. It was senior year and Spencer would be graduating. It was the best year at the University since Spencer and Toby could finally be together without any distractions.


	63. Underdog

**Short random chapter.**

**Dont own pll.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Underdog**

Toby was always the underdog.

No one really liked him making him a loner. Also his mother died. The only one who was really close to him. Then his dad went off and married some new women forgetting about Toby's mother. It made Toby even more of a quiet child and like being by himself. No one really understood what he was going through. He became the underdog.

Then the Alison problem came. Once she figured out about what Jenna was doing to him Alison twisted it making it worse then it seemed. It became her black mail for him. That's when Alison got her revenge on Jenna and blamed it on Toby with her black mail. Everyone thought he peeked into girl's windows. Underdog could've been his nickname at that point.

After all he had been through when he came back to Rosewood he was made super duper underdog. It only got better when Spencer got into the situation. Yeah, Spencer Hastings tutoring underdog was a real shocker. But, that tutoring led to many things. It led to Toby's freedom from being the underdog.


	64. Unloved

**Sorry for going missing for five days. This is short, sorry.**

**Thank you for reading this story.**

***Thank you poisonnwine for favoriting.**

***Thank you xXFlamesandAngelsXx for the favorite story and author and story alert and review. Aw, thank you. Must've been a lot of chapters to read though. Sorry loveasalways's internet crashed. that must suck a lot, it happened to me once. Thanks!**

**I don't own pll.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Unloved**

Both Spencer and Toby were unloved children in their family.

Toby was one of those kids whose mother died and their fathers got remarried right away. That left Toby unloved in his family. Jenna got all the love and attention. Toby was just the weird kid and out casted in his family. Nobody loved him leaving him unloved to the world.

Spencer had the same unloveness in her family. It was all about her older sister Melissa. She got all the attention and love from her parents leaving Spencer unloved. She worked hard to get the love and attention her sister got, but Spencer never achieved it. She was left unloved.

But that all changed when Spencer and Toby became friends and then soul mates. They use to be unloved, but now they are loved by each other.


	65. Vise Versa

**Hey this is kind of important. Since it's spring my schedule is jam packed. that means soccer (More of it), working out, running, homework, pproject, and a bunch of other stuff. So, I'm going to be only able to post one chapter a day in the afternoons, I know this story's glory days are over, but I'm most definatly going to try to finish it this month. There only is fifteen chapters left including a thank chapter at the end. So thank you to everyone who still reads this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Thank you toJazey93 for story alerting.**

**I don't own Pll.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Vise Versa**

There's a lot of things you could vise versa with Spoby. Like their childhood, how they were treated, their love life, their love for each other, and many, many more. So, let's go for the basics.

Spencer childhood wasn't great. Her parents didn't love her and she never got any attention. Same vise versa for Toby.

Toby wasn't treated very well. He hated Rosewood and almost everyone in it. They thought he murdered Alison when he didn't. Same vise versa for Spencer.

But, the most important vise versa was their love. You could basically vise versa anything in it. But the most important one would be Spencer loved Toby and vise versa, Toby loved Spencer.


	66. Vista

**Yet another short chapter.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Vista**

"The view is amazing!" Spencer Cavanaugh exclaimed as she looked at the beautiful vista in front of her.

Toby Cavanaugh wrapped his arms around his new wife, and kissed her neck softly with butterfly kisses. "I thought it was the perfect vista for our honeymoon. A view of the beach with a colorful sunset is always the best vista to look at."

Spencer nodded and placed her hands on Toby's. The vista was perfect. This moment was perfect. Spencer turned around slowly and gave Toby a full kiss on the lips. They continued to kiss passionately until they heard a knock on the door. The room service had arrived.

They sat at the elegant table set up on the balcony of their suite. They ate their fancy meal while looking down at the beach where the ocean seemed to swallow the big orange sun. What a beautiful vista. This was one vista Spencer would never forget, but it would be the second best memory of the honeymoon.


	67. Vow

**Okay, this is a little bit longer. Key words little bit.**

**Thank you to xXFlamesandAngelsXx for the review. Yep ;) Hey loveasalways! Hahha thanks both of you.**

**I do not own pll.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Vow**

Toby said his vows with full meaning starring into Spencer's eyes with his loving blue eyes. They had decided to have their own vows instead of the ones they gave everyone. There was so much to say to each other, and they wanted it to be as special as possible.

Spencer's throat became very dry, and she needed some water desperately. Suddenly the words escaped her head leaving her mind empty and abandoned. Not now! Spencer chocked, and at the worst time possible.

Toby's eyes had worry in them. Was Spencer having second thoughts? Right now? Toby gave their intertwined a little squeeze trying to reassure Spencer. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and smiled. "Toby, I love you. That's the plain and simple version. But, it's so much more to that. Unlike most fairytales we had harder challenges. But, we faced them and came out stronger than ever. I love you, Toby. Forever and always." Spencer sighed happily as the words came out of her mouth.

They said their I dos and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Everyone cheered as Toby leaned in a gave Spencer a passionate kiss. Their vows were perfect, and nothing would ever break them.


	68. Wren

**Short chapter. Sorry.**

**Thank you to my two reviewers: Music and Angels and xXFlamesandAngelsXx. Ha, I enjoy your reviews. Poor you, I hate when computers PMS it sucks ;P I did and thank you for telling me about it. It was great!**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Wren**

Wren. There are many words to describe him. Some nice. Most not. Nice: British accent, decent looking, and doctor. Not nice: bloody bastard, girlfriend stealer, stupid accent, relationship breaker, and just plain old asshole. See the difference? Yeah, that's only a few.

Spencer might've liked him once, but she didn't anymore. She had Toby. That was all she needed. But, Wren had his own opinions. He thought Spencer stilled loved him. But, he was wrong. Spencer loved Toby not Wren.

Toby would've killed Wren any chance he gotten. Kill was a bit harsh, but Spencer was his and no one else's. Why couldn't this Wren guy get that in his head? Toby would never let Spencer out of his arms again. And Wren would learn that. Even if Toby had to enforce it.


	69. We See All

**Short**

**I don't own Pll**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**We See All**

We See All. That was the stupid club that Jason, Garret, and Ian were in. Jenna was thought to be a mascot, that was until they figured out see was a part of it, too. And boy, they really did see all.

Spencer remembered watching Ian's videos. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was gross and made her feel exposed-at a young age. Then she saw Toby's video-even though it was Jenna's. It made her feel even worse. No girlfriend should've seen her boyfriend go through that. Spencer couldn't even watch the whole thing.

Spencer and Toby were both affected by the We See All club.


	70. Warm Hearted

**Three chapters in one day? Yeah buddy! Oh wait, their short. Sorry.**

**No ownage to PLL**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Warm Hearted**

Warm hearted, that's what Toby was. Not some cold hearted killer that everyone, but two people in Rosewood believed he was.

Yes, Spencer used to believe that little lie. She couldn't believe she did. That day in the alley always burned itself in her brain every time she thought about it. She believed the lie until that day. But, Toby was just a misunderstood teen that got caught up in the drama of Rosewood without trying.

Behind the lie Spencer learned Toby was a warmed hearted soul that was whipped and throttled with so many lies and rumors. It was sad to see someone as warm hearted as Toby being abused by the drama of Rosewood. No one should go through that. Besides the real killer and A.

And soon the warm hearted Toby warmed Spencer heart, and made her fall in love with her soul mate. Warm hearted Toby.


	71. XRay

**A bit longer of a chapter today.**

**Nver own PLL in my life.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**X-Ray**

The whole time Toby was getting an X-Ray he was thinking about Spencer.

Once they had finished the X-Ray they put him in a room checking up on him every once in awhile. But, Toby didn't say much. He just stared out the window thinking about Spencer. Today just wasn't his day. Spencer randomly shows up in his truck and starts kissing him. He had hopes. Then she just ignores him like nothing had happened. Maybe Toby did deserve this stupid concussion and broken arm.

But, then Spencer show up in Toby's hospital room sounding all worried. It made him happy, but reminded him what happened today. Then his check up doctor comes in the room, and the air suddenly becomes very awkward. Spencer seemed guilty of something and was shocked to see Wren-his doctor.

Then Toby figures out who Wren is. His heart breaks even more. He wished the stupid X-Ray hadn't shown he broken his arm. Because, right now Toby wanted to punch Wren right in the face with _both _of his arms.


	72. eXpecting

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with something taking up every day of my week. But, here's a little longer chapter to semi make up for it.**

**Thank you to my two reviewers:**

***xXFlamesandAngelsXx:I know so sad. It is almost over. I do have another Spoby story though, But it is finished. It is True Love Never Dies. It's more of a story story and you may like it. Thank you so much. loveasalways "technally" thank you soo much. I hate all the episodes thy're mean to Toby. But I've seen some Season 3 pictures and I think Spobys" happy" again if you know what i mean ;). Love both of you guys! :D**

***Allison: Can't we all ;)**

**I don't own Pll.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**eXpecting**

Spencer was expecting, but she didn't know how to tell Toby.

Spencer and Toby had been married for a couple for only a couple of weeks. They had just come back from their honeymoon. And, well, that honeymoon was very…_busy._

When Spencer and Toby came back, Spencer started feeling a little funny. Her head was pounding and she had awful cramps. At first she thought it was only because she was getting her period. She had light bleeding, but it stopped after a few days. Just thinking her period was a little early, Spencer didn't worry about it anymore. But, then she was becoming more tired and extra hungry. But, it was a strange hunger for chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Spencer began to worry a little bit.

Headaches began to worsen and back pains began to occur. Spencer felt herself going to the bathroom more often. Soon she started throwing up in the morning. Spencer began to panic, but still was in denial. That was until she missed her period.

That's when Spencer knew. Spencer Hastings's period was never late. She got in her car and drove to the corner market. There she purchased what she needed and headed back home quickly. At home Spencer sat on the toilet starring at three things in her hands. They were pregnancy test. All three of them were positive. Now she really had to tell Toby.

Toby came home from work one day finding Spencer lounging on their bed watching TV and eating a gallon of ice cream. That was very unlike Spencer. "Spencer, are you okay?"

Spencer shook her head a dug out another large scoop of ice cream shoving it in her mouth. "Toby, I'm expecting."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Toby ran up and hugged her. "That's great!"

"Really?" Spencer looked surprised by Toby's actions.

Toby nodded. "I can't wait to start a family."


	73. XMas

**IK it's been another long time since I updated. As usual I'm soo sorry. I'm busy as can be. Hopefully I'll get more control of my schedule and update more often. Fingers crossed. I really want to finsih this story.**

**I don't own Pll.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**X-Mas**

It was X-Mas time for Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh.

The Christmas tree was brightly lit with color coordinating lights. Present set under the tree in perfect order. The whole living room was decorated correctly for the Christmas season. Nothing was out of place.

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh came into their neatly clean home tried and exhausted from the Fitz's X-Mas party. It was around 11:30, and the house was quiet as a mouse. Spencer shrugged out of her heavy coat dusting off the snowflakes. She went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of hot cocoa since she was very into the Christmas season. Toby went into the living room leaving the lamps off. He began making a fire in the empty fireplace to warm the couple up. The firelight set the mood very well.

Carrying two mugs of hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows in them, Spencer sat down the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace. Toby was still tending the fire, but when he finished he came to sit next to his lovely fiancée. Spencer handed him his cocoa and then snuggled up to her fiancé. Toby wrapped a warm blanket around them as they watched the flames dance across the wood. It was such a beautiful sight.

Toby looked at his watch to see the time of 11:59. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…" Toby put his lips to Spencer's ear, "1. Merry Christmas, Spencer."

Spencer giggled as Toby's cocoa breath hit her nose. Toby pulled her into a passionate kiss and then planted one on Spencer's head. "Can we open one gift before bed?"

"Sure." Spencer looked deeply into Toby's blue eyes.

Toby shut them and turned towards the Christmas tree. Holding out a figure, Toby moved it side to side. Finally he stopped landing on a red wrapping paper with white polka dots. Toby got up to go grab it taking away Spencer's snuggle buddy. Spencer frowned, but smiled again when Toby joined her once again.

Slowly unwrapping Spencer's OCD wrapping, Toby found a fancy tool belt in the box. Spencer frowned knowing it wasn't the best gift, but Toby had been asking for one. "I love it, Spence." He kissed her on lips as a thank you.

"Good. Now my turn." Spencer repeated Toby's actions, but Toby stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't. I got a special gift for you upstairs."

Spencer opened her eyes to see Toby's smirk and excitement in his blue eyes. "Oh, really. Do you now, Mr. Cavanaugh?"

Toby's smirk widened. "Would you like to join me in seeing your gift, Ms. Hastings?"

"Very much so, Mr. Cavanaugh." Spencer said in a very seductive voice.


	74. Yes

**Another longish Chapter.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Yes**

"Yes." Hearing those words escape Spencer's mouth just made Toby's body fill with relief.

_Earlier that same day_

"Toby, have you seen my keys?" Spencer asked rushing all over the house to find her car keys. "I'm going to be late for work."

As Spencer made her way to the garage door, she saw Toby leaning against a corner with a smirk playing at his lips. Spencer's car keys were twirling around his index finger. Spencer snatched it from him super pleased. "I love you do much."

"A Hastings leaving her car keys in the bathroom and forgetting where they are? I'm amazed." Toby moved from the corner to capture Spencer's lips in a kiss.

Spencer had other plans though. She opened the door and slammed it in his face hurrying off to work. "Love you, too. Now time to get to work."

Spencer opened the door lazily tired from work. Her muscles ached, but she still had to make dinner for Toby and her. Dropping her coat on the coat rack, Spencer heard soft romantic music hum in her ears. All the lights were turned off. "Toby?"

No answer. Spencer made her way into the kitchen. In the kitchen she found it was lit up by small candles. Toby was in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. On the kitchen table was an elegant meal with a single red rose on one of the seats. "Hello Spencer."

"Toby, what is all this about?" Spencer sat down at the chair with the red rose. She smelled its heavenly scent and set it on the table.

"I made dinner for you. I thought we would play a game of scrabble afterwards." Toby smiled as he sat down, too.

The couple ate the heavenly meal that Toby had made for them. Afterwards, like Toby said, they played a game of scrabble. Spencer had gone into the kitchen to get two glasses of water since the scrabble game had gotten intense. Toby was only winning by fifteen points, but it was his turn now and Spencer was worried. Even though she hated losing to Toby, she secretly loved it.

Coming back in the family room, Spencer noticed Toby was down with his turn. She sat down about to take a sip of water when she read the board. It was all clear except for fourteen titles. _Will you marry _me_. _Spencer almost dropped her water glass. She looked up into Toby's beautiful blue eyes. "Yes." Hearing those words escape Spencer mouth just made Toby's body fill with relief.

He leaned over the board to kiss his brand new fiancée with extreme passion.


	75. Young Love

**Sorry for the long wait. Busy busy bee.**

**I don't own PLL.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Young Love**

Spencer and Toby had young love.

Though, they didn't yet to know their love for each other at a young young age. They did fell in love when they were juniors in high school. Not everyone stays with their high school sweetheart after graduation. The ones that do stay with their high school sweethearts usually get married the next day or a few months later when their eighteen. But, Spencer and Toby stay together through Spencer's years at college.

Even though Spencer and Toby were busy people, they made time for each other. When Spencer was studying, Toby would be holding her in his arms reading a book like they did in high school. When Toby had to work late, Spencer would order takeout food and set up a game of scrabble waiting for Toby to come home. They worked through their jam packed schedules and made compromises with each other.

One day Spencer and Toby were sitting outside at a small café by Spencer's college. They were having a small brunch before Spencer had to go back to class for a big exam. Toby was reading out questions for Spencer helping her study. In between questions they would bites of the brunch before going straight back into the questions.

An old couple a few tables down from Spencer and Toby looked at them. The old women placed her hand on her husband's hand. "Remember when we were that young and so in love?"

"I remember well. We had a young love as perfect as theirs." The husband held his wife's hand while starring at the happy couple studying.


	76. Yesterday

**What's it been? Seventeen days? Yeah, sorry everything's been sooo hectic. School ending and everyone giving out last minute things. Gosh, teachers suck! Ha well, if I'm lucky enough I think I'll try to finsih up this stroy today. Probably won't, but I'll try.  
><strong>**I don't own Pll.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Yesterday**

It's been six months. Yes, six whole months since A was unmasked, and yet Spencer kept feeling like all this had happened yesterday. The images rolled on within her mind over and over again. It seemed like the stop button was jammed. Spencer held her head trying to concentrate on something other than that day they discovered A was really Mona.

Tomorrow was the first day of school. Senior year. They had made it. But, Emily was right. Two people they knew didn't make it. Alison and Maya both murdered for reasons unknown yet. Spencer could at least think of some reasons for Alison, but Maya was reasonless. Emily might act like she was making it through, but Spencer knew she was hurting badly a layer underneath her act. She must think Maya's death happened just yesterday.

Yesterday night never happened. That's what they say, but the events from yesterday pullet their mind sticking the empty casket to their brain making them remember. Spencer needed a break from all this. Toby was her stress reliever. Especially when his loft's plumbing still needed to be fixed and he was taking showers at her house. His six pack abs did enough to make her to forget about last night. Even her promise to wait on having sex was forgetting at the sight of Toby. But, with a shirtless body and his towel hanging loosely on his waist, Spencer wanted to do the deed. Toby knew his body had changed her mind, so he would stop their make out session before things got out of hand.

But, Spencer wanted to continue pressing her lips to Toby's soft lips. She wanted to forget everything that happened yesterday, because nothing happened yesterday.


	77. Zen

**Sorry for not uploading like I said I was yesterday. My computer decided to be a bitch and restart and then update everything. It took forever! But, I got a brthdayparty at six so hopefully Ill actually finsih today. Littlelonger of a chapter, but Toby's a bit occ.**

**I will not own Pll in my lifetime.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Zen**

Spencer let out a stressful breath of air as fresh air went in through her nose. Peace, she thought, peace.

_Knock, knock!_

The back door rattled as someone's knuckles rapped on its wooden frame. Spencer shook slightly and unpinched her fingers. Popping one eye open, she moved it to peer out of the corner of her eye. There Toby was bent over a little to look in from the area of the window where the blinds didn't cover. Spencer sighed happily and sat up from her criss cross position. Opening the door for him Opening the door for him, Spencer let Toby in.

Toby looked down at Spencer's appearance. She was in yoga pants and a slim tank top. Her luscious brown hair in a lazy, but tight pony tail. No makeup was on her face. She was a beautiful goddess in Toby's eyes. Spencer didn't really agree though. She seemed embarrassed at her appearance. "Someone doing yoga?"

"No, I was trying to collect some Zen time." Spencer picked up the tiny grey remote to switch off the peaceful waterfall music playing softly in the background. Her yoga mat abandoned on the floor. "And you're interrupting it."

"Ooh, Zen? Well, I think I would call it something like…boring." Toby grinned popping out his cute dimples. Spencer just rolled her brown eyes and crouched down to roll up her yoga mat. Toby put his hand on Spencer's shoulder to stop her. "I was kidding Spencer. If you want to gain your Zen then do so. Pretend I'm not even here." He plopped onto the couch resting his hands behind his head.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, but didn't question anything. She did need to collect her Zen. Pressing the on button, the soothing music began again and Spencer let out a heavy sigh. Sitting back down she repeated her movements before Toby had came by. She let her mind go blank and the meditation begin.

A few minutes of looking around Spencer living room awkwardly, Toby quietly lifted himself off the couch and sat next to Spencer. Somehow she didn't hear him. Maybe the meditation thing really did work. Soft hums exited her mouth sounding pleasantly happy. Toby mimicked Spencer's pose and started copying her hums. Spencer's eyes opened immediately and her hand smacked Toby's shoulder. "Owe!"

"You're mocking me!" Spencer placed her hands on her hip and narrowed her brown eyes.

Toby gasped and put a hand to her chest. "Mocking? Would I ever?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "Would you like to do something fun?"

"Yes!" He stood up and pulled Spencer up with him. Still holding her hand he dragged her out the backdoor. Spencer giggled and followed. Toby was such a kid. So much for gaining some Zen time.


	78. Zero

**Oh, I forgot to put the reviewer on the last chapter. Opps. Thank you Lara. I'm ashamed of myself. I should've known it was five mnths not six. but, thank you. This is a short because I couldn't think of what to do for the word zero.**

**Don't own.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Zero**

There were zero threats now. There were zero people who could break Spencer and Toby up. Zero.

After Toby captured Spencer's lips on the day they unmasked A, Spencer felt free. Like there were zero cages that could hold her back now. But, Spencer didn't feel zero guilt. At first when she heard those loving words fall out of Toby's mouth, she wanted to slap him, but Toby caught her hand and pulled her in close. Spencer still felt guilty for what she put Toby through, but that didn't matter now. She was in his arms once again. Right back at home.

And almost every second after that moment they shared, Spencer wanted zero amount of space between her and Toby. She just felt this new love for him, and couldn't keep her lips detached from his. It was a feeling Spencer was unfamiliar with, but she knew the feeling was strong and powerful.

Zero seemed to be a new word for her. It was either used negatively or positively. Zero threats. Zero space. Spencer was in love with Toby one hundred percent. Zero hate went towards him.


	79. Zillion

**And we've reached the end. The last letter. I know it's short, but numbers are hard. Haha well see ya at the end.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Spencer and Toby's ABCs**

**Zillion**

Spencer loved Toby. Toby loved Spencer. But to understand their love you have to think of math, but not the correct math so much. Take their love times a zillion then multiply that by a zillion and add another zillion to it. Big number right? Well, that doesn't even scratch the surface of their love.

Not even a zillion soldiers could break them apart. The force field of their love made the zillion soldiers bounce off leaving them untouched. Love did that sort of thing to you. But, it was the right love that also protected you. Toby wouldn't let anyone hurt Spencer.

Now there are a zillion more reasons why their love is the best and greatest, but I'll let you more on and read another story. For Spencer and Toby's story goes on for a zillion pages.

**Thank you to everyone whose read, reviwed, story alerted, favorited, and all those stuff. Love ya guys. :)**


End file.
